we can teach each other
by x.Consumed.by.love.x
Summary: Alice Brandon , a girl recently just been cheated on is a teacher who meets this young girl named bella who is abused by her father Charlie, they both help each other out with their problems, they teach other, will they fall in love? its forbiddon but so?
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell do you mean? How could you do something so stupid!?" tears were forming a pool in my eyes, daring to fall but I wouldn't let them, not now. "Alice I said I'm sorry, it just kind of happened, I don't know." He was starting to cry now, tears falling down his pale face, blond curls going everywhere, his green eyes now shiny because of the tears.

"You couldn't tell me sooner, you couldn't tell me?" I screamed my knees going week my throat now stinging with hoarseness. "I didn't know how, I didn't know how you would react, I'm sorry." He walked up to me slowly putting his hands on my cheek wiping the tear that had started to fall down my face. I slapped it away finally allowing my tears to fall freely; I wanted him to know how much he hurt me.

"It doesn't matter Jasper, you did it, you need … you need" I couldn't finish my sentence I was now choking on my sops. I had to breathe through my mouth now because my nose was completely stuffed and making wheezy sounds every time I inhaled. "Alice it doesn't have to be this way. We can still be together it was a mistake. A Big one, but I can make it better you and me can go on like"

"Like what!? Like nothing happened like you didn't just break my heart. You can come home every day from work and act like nothing happened?!" I asked the tears now rocketing down my face as I stumbled to the door opening it allowing a cool winter breeze in that nearly froze my face.

"I think not, you need to leave" I said now strong he then started to shake his head back and forth vigorously "No Alice I don't want it to happen like this" he said planting his feet firmly to the ground. "Well it is now get the _Fuck_ out of my house!" I said in a raspy voice no doubt now loosing it due to the sobbing and screaming I had been doing. He then looked at me his green eyes going as soft as his voice when he whispered "Alice." I then looked outside towards his green jeep and back to him looking right in his eyes when I said "NOW!" he then looked at me and left me closing the door behind him.

My knees finally gave up and I fell on my bottom. My back against the door I had just shut him out of. I pulled my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around them. I rocked back and forth for hours my heart still beating a hundred miles an hour the whole time. Hardly able to stand when I crawled up to our (now my) room and into the bed falling asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

I dreamed about how things used to be with him before she came in, that horrible slut he had cheated on me with, I imagined what she looked like: giving her bleach blonde hair, ice cold blue eyes that had the power to freeze anything worth being frozen, her lips full and red, nose pointed at the tip like that of a witch. Her body still curved, her boobs bigger then Pamela Anderson and her ass big enough to shock MC hammer, she looked like a greedy spoiled house wrecking slut with her pink Prada bag a chiwawa's head sticking out of it. She was the epiphany of evil, as she was, at least in my dream where she took, took from everyone, her last victim being me , her prize being bigger than anything else, Jasper. She took him from me and was just leaning in to kiss him when I woke up screaming. My black hair matted with sweat.

I got up running to the bathroom to wash myself up, I was running late. It was my first day as a teacher today, a day I have been waiting for since I got out of high school. I would like to say that I am excited but now due to what happened last night I am not, I don't want to go, all I want to do is crawl up in bed under my warm ocean blue blankets and watch all of Jasper and I's favorite movies thinking about how he use to whisper every line in my ears, how we never ended finished the movie, how we always got side tracked with each other.

But this was impossible and I knew it. So I got ready

Anyway. Not really caring what I look like but dressing up anyway, like always. One of the reasons he said he fell in love with me.

But now I don't dress up for him or really me, but for the students who have to spend an hour with me 5 days a week, I would be strong for them, they don't need my bull shit of a life. Simple as that.

I than went out into the kitchen grabbing a granola bar that would hopefully sate my growling stomach, I didn't have time for much else. And ran out to my car, my yellow 911 turbo Porsche, and my one prized possession. A gift given to me by my mother and father for graduating high school with honors to one of the most knowledgeable universities out there. And heading out to the school I would be teaching at: Forks high.

Driving there didn't take long; the school wasn't far from where I lived. It was outlined by one single sign that pointed to a turn in on a highway which led to the place. Still though I didn't take long to get there the place was already filled with cars and groups of students who may or may not become my students. So I turned and parked in one of the available spot getting out of the car to meet a lot of stares coming from a majority of the people who were there. I smiled shyly and walked in to the building and into my class, to find that it already had a student sitting in it………………………………………………………………….

**Kay so im sorry for the cliff hanger but I wanted to end it there so I could just get a starting chapter, lol I hope its not to short, I also hope you like it, and don't think it sucks though if you think it does don't be afraid to tell me I want to know what you think .**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was just sitting there as if it were normal to be in a classroom before a teacher was. Like it wasn't abnormal for a student to want to be. I had thought at first glance which was short that she was there because she was an eager student only to look a second time and find that in a way the student had hardly been there at all.

She WAS there my eyes told me that but emotionally she wasn't, she stared off and I had no doubt she didn't realize I was even there which is a bit absurd because she was now standing right in front of the girl.

I then started to wonder if the child was blind. I ran it over in my head a bit and realized I had no idea what to do if that were the case. So I thought I would test it out.

Walking the two extra steps that would take me right to her desk when the door I had closed had slammed open allowing a mob of students in and slowly taking the girl out of whatever sort of trance she was in. She then looked up at me raising her eyebrow in question. I took it as a pretty good sign telling me she in fact was not blind and walked up to my seat allowing her to sit up and wipe her eyes as if she was asleep and not wide awake like she clearly was.

The students were all now taking their seats noisily scraping their chairs on the floor in the process and when they finally finished getting situated I thought it time to walk to the front of the class and introduce myself.

When at the front of the class room I looked at all my students a couple were playing with their phones, some listening to their iPods, others were right eager to learn. And then there was the girl, the one I had in a way met earlier who had her head on the desk as if masking herself from me completely.

"Good morning class I am Alice Brandon I will be teaching you may call me Ms. Brandon." I said smiling at the class as if I were happy to be here which I was not. I continued looking at my students when one of them said "You're Hot!"

I then turned to the person who had said it a white boy with curly brown hair green eyes and dimples, most likely popular. "Thanks, though I hardly think that is appropriate Mr. …" he then smiled "Mike. Mike Newton" he said proudly as if his name would mean anything to me, nope don't mean a thing. "Well Mike Newton try and stay school appropriate in my class though I may be new I am not afraid to kick you out." I said now looking at him seriously.

"Yeh yeh" he said turning to his friends and fist bumping as if he didn't believe me, well he'll see the next time he tests it out.

"Ok enough of that time for attendance" I said looking down to my clipboard. I read the names one after another each one earning a different response when I read of the last one "Isabella Swan" the girl I had met earlier lifted her head up to look at me "Is this you" I asked looking at her my eye brows rising "It's Bella" she said in a soft raspy voice. "Thank-you" I said looking down as did she taking up the same position as before.

Class went by pretty easily no real problems other than a few over eager boys asking when I was going to teach sex Ed.

Bella never lifted her head and I didn't question her about it.

I was concerned about her, I felt there were something wrong, something big, but I didn't know what. So I would wait till the end of class to talk to her.

Finally the bell rang and all the kids got up to leave Bella being the last one to go, She was about to walk out when I grabbed her arm. She gasped her eyes going wide as her teeth clenched as if I hurt her which I had no intent to I had only grabbed her a little bit.

She then looked up at me tears now pooling in her eyes.

"Bella is it?" I ask letting go of her as I take a seat on the edge of my desk knocking a few papers over I would have to pick up later. She then nodded her head like me sitting on a desk. She was so thin almost sickened thin. I then nodded my head and looked up gazing into her eyes when I asked if everything was alright. She then looked down as if she had to think it over and when she looked up you could tell she was trying to compose herself.

"Everything's fine " she said in the same raspy voice as before, it was almost like she had earlier been doing a lot of screaming. "Are you sure? You seem like you're a little bothered" I said looking down at the arm I had so recently grabbed. She blushed her face going crimson red a different shade then her normal paleness.

"No everything is fine, do you mind if I leave now?" she said staring at the door as if behind it held the answers to every question.

"Of course you may leave I'll see you tomorrow Bella" she then nodded walking to the door and away.

I then walked around my desk picking up the papers I had knocked over and situated them back on my desk.

The rest of the day went achingly slow. I couldn't help but think of Bella all day, I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow, I swear there's something wrong, and I'm determined to figure it out.

**Ok so I know it's not long but I had been thinking about what I wanted to write and it just came to me, tell me what you think ,and if you have any idea for the story , please I'd love the help !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I realized I haven't updated in a while. And im sorry but I had writers block and a lot of things going on … so. Anyway onward. !**

B.P.O.V

I was getting ready to leave when she grabbed my arm. She probably didn't mean to hurt me but I almost screamed it hurt so badly. But I didn't, I still probably made myself look pretty suspicious. She kept looking at me with concern running all through those beautiful blue eyes of hers… wait beautiful. _OK Bella you know you're gay but you also know that you can have no hope with the teacher. She was a … teacher it would be wrong…. But she was soooo pretty. Chopped black hair everywhere, her blue eyes lined and shadowed giving her a Smokey eye, it looked good, her lips the most perfect red I have ever saw , and I have looked at quite a lot of lips in my lifetime. Her clothes weren't as special looking as her face obviously she hadn't cared about her outfit as much as she had her makeup. But still she looked good, gorgeous even. …_

_No don't even think about going and crushing on your teacher, you don't even know if you'll be alive tomorrow , don't make any indefinite plans, Charlie could kill you tonight._

My thoughts were true I could be dead by tomorrow , and I would not be surprised if Charlie pulled the shot gun out on me tonight, nor would I be sad, I have begged for worse always resulting in a slap in the face him telling me I was the most selfish person he had ever met. I don't get why he won't just kill me, I would make things easier, we would all be happy, Charlie wouldn't miss me, Renee wouldn't miss me, my classmates wouldn't and Ms. Brandon certainly wouldn't. She would probably be glad. Less a student to teach in her already so out of order class. Would make it easier. But no he enjoy beating and raping me most every night, why I don't know, he calls me ugly all the time, why doesn't he just do it with Renee and not me?

I might actually enjoy Ms. Brandon's class though, she seems an interesting person. One that wouldn't put the class to sleep, I don't know about me, she might put me to sleep, I don't get that much sleep here and I usually fall asleep in class. The teachers never say anything it's like im not even there, they don't even call my name in attendance anymore. Like I don't care, school is hell anyway. But I might be more interested in going with her teaching though.

I'm on my way to her class as it is, im a little late because I over slept in. Charlie had gone for like six hours last night and I was soar and didn't want to get up and go to school but Renee said I had to go school. I was now at the door; the walking from the entrance to the class twenty minutes I was so sore.

I knocked on the door. And waited there glad that I didn't have to move till she opened the door. She did though within 30 seconds in all her smiling glory. Some reason though I don't know why I think its fake and that in some way she is in as much pain as I am right now, if not physically but emotionally.

"Hi Bella, a little late are we? That's ok you just come on in and take a seat sweetie!" she then opened the door wider and I walked in trying not to limp as much and failed miserably. I think she noticed but she didn't say anything, just looked at me with the same amount of concern as before.

I sat down; taking my note book out and my pencil and I started to draw random pictures while I stared at the chalk board on the wall. This school is so old that none of the classes have white boards, they're all chalk boards.

When I was done I looked down to realize that what I had drawn was not random but it was a picture of Charlie slapping me. I quickly picked it up and crumpled it into a ball the noise attracting attention to me, including Ms. Brandon. She looked at me and rose her eyebrow her eyes staring at the paper ball I had not clutched in my hand. I then looked down and put my head down for a bit.

I apparently fell asleep because next thing I knew I felt something jab me in the ribs and this time I couldn't help but scream. I then lifted my head to see the teacher has taken a few steps back from me her eyes color darkening a shade or two.

"Bella is everything ok?" she asked now walking closer as I edged my chair even farther for every step she took closer.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" she said now talking a seat next to me.

"Of course you didn't no one does. At first , then they realize how much fun it is" I whispered earning a gasp from her…

What had I gotten myself into ?

**Ok so like it or not ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I don't know, I might not have sent the message to you, but. As those who have received the message know, every Wednesday will be update day for this story, so expect to find an update every Wednesday.**

"_Isn't it obvious?" the glare she was giving me was sending shivers down my back, deep into my bones. "You're not good enough for him. You never were." Her skin was going paler, snowy white with everything she said. Purple like bruising under her eyes which were now a crimson red. "Stop making him unhappy you retched bitch!" she then opened her mouth showing a set of sharp white teeth, while she growled at me._

I shot up in bed at rocket speed. Missing him wasn't enough? I had to have nightmares too? Does his stupid new girlfriend have to always be a part of them too? She always looks like some kind of monster, every time. Last time she looked like a werewolf now a vampire? Fuck she had to ruin all my favorite mythological creations. Vampires being my favorite of all.

But that isn't important, at least not right now; I have to get ready for work. Teaching at Forks high.

Oddly I'm kind of excited to go to school. There's one specific student who interests me and sadly it's not in a good way, Sure she is a great student and very polite. But im worried about her, it seems like there is something wrong. Something big. She always looks so… out of it.

So I was pretty fast to get ready just a little bit curious to see how early she gets there. Dressing in the fastest manner and getting myself ready I was out to the car within minutes. Already having it out of the drive way before I had time to put my seat belt on.

I Arrived at the school within minutes and parking my car just as fast. Unbuckling my belt in lightning speed and opening my door. Speedily heading to my class.

She wasn't in there when I got there which really made me upset because I wanted to talk to her, see if I could find out what the problem was but oh well. Now I was 20 minutes early for my class with nothing to do. So I pulled out a book and began reading it getting lost in Sophie's words. I was reading the confessions of a shopaholic.

_OK__** so my computer totally shut down on me so this is all I can give you , bbut I will update . tomorrow **_


	5. chapter 5

**So I'm so sorry about the short chapter I uploaded last night , but my computer was going to die and my charger cord don't work, that was the only computer available at the moment , and that's all I had saved … but because of that I am going to continue where I left off. **

_Last time:_

_She wasn't in there when I got there which really made me upset because I wanted to talk to her, see if I could find out what the problem was but oh well. Now I was 20 minutes early for my class with nothing to do. So I pulled out a book and began reading it getting lost in Sophie's words. I was reading the confessions of a shopaholic._

When all of a sudden the door burst open and a swarm of students came in taking their seat noisily as they talked amongst each other.

All of the students were there except for one: Bella. Sigh I guess she is not coming in today.

"Good morning class I Hope you had all finished the homework I had assigned you last night?" I asked plastering on a fake smile as some of them groaned while others nodded their heads.

Then one of the over eager students raised their hand. "Yes Nicole?" she then looked towards her group of over eager students as they all sat together "I was wondering what we were going to do today?" She said straightening the pencil she had expertly aligned with her notebook.

"Today we will be watching a movie called Juno. Any of you watched that movie yet?" I asked already knowing the answer before I asked. The whole class then groaned complaining that they had already seen that movie.

"I'm sorry class but that is what I have planned for our lesson, and there are going to be questions on it so I advise that the people who haven't watched this movie pay attention. The rest of you can talk amongst each other and do whatever as long as you are quiet." I said giving them the look that said that was whats what.

I then popped the DVD into the DVD player and pressed play as I walked over to my desk picking up my ripped and battered copy of _Confessions of a shopaholic _and started again getting lost in the woman's problems with coping with her shopping problems.

I then stopped reading and got lost in my own thinking, this girl, the one in the book was somewhat like me and sometimes when I read it which is often I often think that the author wrote it about me then I go back and think about how stupid it is because the author has no idea who I am. Plus I don't want to work with fashion or not as much as I want to be a teacher. I mean I love it, simply love fashion but I also like teaching, it's my passion which is why I'm glad I finally got a class of my own. I can teach those who will grow up to be something special.

I got brought out of my thoughts by the bell ringing, so I got up and pressed pause on the movie and dismissing my class and waiting for my next one. That going like the other one.

It was then lunch time and I thought I would go down to the staff room and ask the staff about Bella.

When I got in there were teachers sitting on the couch some off getting coffee and others reading there book. So I went down and sat to the young teachers on the couch.

"Hey Do you guys Know Isabella Swan?" I asked. One of them with long brown hair looked up at me and put her coffee down as she turned towards me. "Yes everyone does." Her eyes then went sad and I knew there was a hidden message behind that sentence. "Well does she usually not come to class? It's just because the other day was my first day and I realized she was very quiet and tense and today she's not here and well I'm worried there is something going on" I said taking a deep breath after I said that looking into the young girls eyes. She then turned towards the other teacher and back to me; she then put her hands on my hands.

"Everyone worries about her mrs.?"

"" I said correcting her.

"But we've tried to help her, even spoke to her because at a time we believed there were something going on, but she has assured us everything is fine" I then snatched my hands from underneath hers

"But that's just it, she is NOT fine. I poked her in the side to get her to wake up and she screamed" I said now getting really angry. "Something is going on"

The young teacher then shook her head.

"I'm sorry that someone didn't tell you." She said now picking her coffee up and taking a sip and taking a bite out of a tee biscuit. "Tell me what?" I asked. She then chewed some more "She" chew "has a phobia" chew "of people" chew "touching her" gulp and swallow. I then got up and said thank you and left and heading home as I only have two classes everyday due to the amount of people interested in learning health.

But when I was in my car I started to think about the last thing Bella said to me "No one does until they realize how much fun it is" a tear then runs down my cheek as I realize that I was right. Something is going on.

I also made a silent promise to her. I won't give up. And with that I drove home.

**Thanks for being patient for me, and I hope this makes things better. I might update again today or tomorrow so I can say sorry for the incredibly short chapter I had given you. Hopefully this makes things a lil bit better... review? Tell me what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok So I am so into this story that I can't stand to let it go a week without going updated… so I'm going to try to have it updated at least three times a week… I don't know if having it updated this consistently makes it less appealing? Does it? I just can't wait a week. Sorry. **

B.P.O.V

"I'm home!" I walked into the door putting my bag down and heading into the kitchen to make supper when Charlie came down the stairs piping mad.

"Isabella Marie Fucking Swan! What the hell is the meaning of this?" his face was cherry red a nice color had it not of been on his face. His eyes which were usually the same color of mine were now turning black a freaky trait all of us had when we were mad. "What do you mean Dad?" he then slapped me in the face really hard "I told you its Charlie, you don't call me dad only in public… I can't stand the fact that you're my daughter." He then looked at his watch and pointed the time out to me and I realized it was an hour after the time I was supposed to be home. I wasn't driving that long was I? Oh no. Tell me Alice didn't let me sleep an hour after class. Fuck. Another reason I shouldn't even want to like her. She just possibly ruined me. "Sorry dad I lost track of what time it was" I said looking away. I couldn't stand the glare he usually gives me. "Yes well just where the hell were you? Huh?" he said pulling my face up to look at him with his big hands. I just stood there knowing I didn't know what to say then he said "Ok Isabella fine you don't want to answer me… you know what happens to liars?" I then looked at him with tears in my eyes "I don't want to say it" he then raised his hands and said "Say it" I then took a deep breath and whispered "Liars are Bitches and little bastards they don't deserve to be happy, Liars deserve to get their asses kicked or worse" I said tears now rocketing down my face "Ya Damn tooting" he then pulling me by the hair up into his bedroom and pushed me on to his bed while he tore his clothes off.

He then got on top of me ripping my clothes off ten times faster than he did his. He raped me for hours making me sorer than I have ever been in my life.

After words I crawled to my room falling asleep immediately after my head hit the pillow.

I dreamt About Mrs. Brandon. I dreamt her how I really saw her. She was Beautiful still you could even say she was gorgeous Her Black hair expertly spiked around her, her eyes a nice Electric blue. Yes electric was definitely the right word for those blue eyes of hers… I bet her eyes never went black… even if they did I imagine I wouldn't be scared. I imagined her as the one person who COULDN'T hurt me, the one person who cared enough not to. Imagined her lips full and red, not a thing wrong with her, Pale skin a nice snowy white… perfectly shaped eye brows a cute button nose. Those type of noses you always get the urge to kiss. And the body to kill. One that could make Megan fox jealous. I also imagined the unimaginable. I imagined that she knew my secret… that she helped me get out of this house. I also imagined she had a secret too… I just didn't know what it was, I can't help but think that's because she has one in real life. I imagined nothing but good things about Mrs. Brandon.

And then I woke up and screamed. My whole body was retching in pain. I got up very sorely and went to my bedroom mirror and looking at my naked self… I wasn't that bruised up just a couple on my torso where the pain was coming from and some on my upper arms and a big one on my… area.

But still knowing that I can cover all these bruises didn't make a difference as I couldn't go to school. I was in way too much pain. I would get caught. Charlie and Renee would get caught. They would go to prison and I would have no one.

So I went to bed after writing Charlie a short note telling him he would get caught if I were to go to school as I was in too much pain. If there is one thing that scares Charlie the most it's him getting caught and going to prison.

I slept for hours, upon hours something I guess I desperately needed.

When I woke up I was feeling a lot better, that's something sleep does to me, it heals me better then time does. Though I'm still in pain I was in less than I was before.

I walked down the steps about to cook lunch for Charlie and Renee when I found another note next to mine. It was written by Renee.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**Yes we understand you're in too much pain for school, which is what you get for being a lying bitch! **_

_**There's hamburger in the freezer. Cook us something with it before we get home, I don't care what it is just make it taste good. **_

_**We will be home by 7:00 **_

_**You**_

_**Wish **_

_**We **_

_**Loved **_

_**You**_

_**Renee & Charlie. **_

Typical… "You wish we loved you" man she was such an attention whore. This has been going on so long that I don't love them and I don't really give a shit if they loved me… which they don't.

They just like rubbing it in that they don't , which is ok because I think is pretty obvious that I don't either because one time when I was making their supper I got really mad and poisoned there food and sent them to the hospital for a week. Best seven days in my whole existence, of course I would never do it again because when they got home they beat me so hard I was spitting up blood for hours.

Yes, it was not fun.

Well it was 5:00 now might as well get supper ready for them. I thought I would make hamburger helper since it was their favorite. I boiled the hamburger and then I put it on a frying pan and I mixed up the hamburger helper… it was done by 6:30 and I had it dished up for them in five minutes. A bottle of wine out in the middle of the table for them. I then wrote them another note… something we do a lot of since we can't stand to talk to each other unless necessary.

_**Dear Charlie and Renee,**_

_**Yes, I am awfully sorry for being a lying bitch. Supper is out. I made hamburger helper, I hope that's ok… you usually like it, I also thought you two would like a bottle of wine since I looked at the calendar and realized it is your anniversary.**_

_**Happy Anniversary. Oh I have gone back to sleep as it heals me faster than being awake and I thought you would both like me to go to school tomorrow.**_

_**It's **_

_**Ok**_

_**I**_

_**Don't **_

_**Expect**_

_**You**_

_**To **_

_**Love **_

_** Me**_

_**Bella.**_

I then headed up to bed and fell asleep as fast as I could not being able to wait until tomorrow to come.

**So what do you think, IS the fact that I keep updating this making it less appealing? It's ok if it is. What do you think? Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so it's been a while and I'm so sorry for this, I have been busy. Lots of things going on in my life right now. So I apologise. **

"So class I guess you can understand how that would be a problem for your health" She had the whole class paying attention. They were hanging on to her every word. In awe they listened as if this lesson were something they had not learnt or heard of before.

She was on a role today. She got all of last nights home work in (all except for mine; something she didn't seem to mind). She had every one paying attention to everything she was saying. And she was hot. Obviously she was the main attraction to this class; weather attraction would be a word everyone used, it seemed to work for me.

Her short black hair was cropped out in all directions like it usually was; her blue eyes were lined and shadowed giving her a Smokey eye. Her lips were a blood red and her face was extremely pale but like the hair this was a usual thing for her. Her outfit was simple: A pair of dark skinny jeans and a tight red shirt a huge brown belt going over the shirt.

She looked really good. At least that's what I think.

My brains been messed up lately though. Charlie and Renee are getting tired of me something I know because they tried to kill me last night.

LAST NIGHT:

I wonder what Ms. Brandon does in her free time? Does her and her boyfriend hang out? Why does that word bug me so much? She must be at least 28 and I'm only 18……………

"Isabella Get down here right now!" I rush down the stairs to both Charlie and Renee. They have a crazy position to them. "Yes?" I say playing with my sleeve. Then Renee Steps forward "I'm tired of having to take care of your ass!" she screamed her fist clenched at her side. I look at the floor "Sorry" I say not sure what else I can say. Then Charlie steps forward and punches me in the face "Oh you will be sorry" he then pushes me to the floor and grabs my neck and strangles me while Renee kicks me in the stomach over and over again.

I'm going to die, I'm going to die and I'm never going to be able to see Ms. Brandon again. Funny how that's my last thought.

The phone rings before I am engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Who ever was on the phone was obviously important enough to stop my parents from killing me because they up and left leaving me to wake up a few hours later in an unimaginable amount of pain.

I had no bruises on my face but I had a lot of bruises on my abdomen and I have a handprint on my neck which is why I am wearing a turtle neck Sweater.

The class is over so I'm packing up when Ms. Brandon comes and sits on top of the desk across from me. I stop packing I'm used to these little meetings we always have so I turn around and look at her. She looks like she thinks she haves me all figured out which is one thing that pisses me off about her.

"There's something troubling you" She says calmly. I chuckle at this and watch confused expression.

"Speak for your self" I say just as calmly as she does. She then looks up at me "What do you mean?" she says. I step forward and the pain that shoots through me when I do this is incredible but I hold it in. "Speak for your self. Something's troubling me? What's troubling you? I'm a kid I get troubled at the slightest injustice" I say taking a deep breath when I finish.

She then steps closer to me and puts her hand on my shoulder and I feel like screaming in her face because it hurts so much.

"That's just the thing. You don't act like a kid. You're not even like your parents…" she then stops as if she said something she shouldn't

I step back. "My parents …. You spoke to my parents?" she looks at my shaking form and concern slaps her in the face. "Last night. I called you last night. I wanted to talk to them about your marks… Bella what's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost" I then look at her "You called last night? That was you who called you last night?!" I shout at her a reaction of my fear.

She looks down and doesn't say anything for a little while so I step towards her and lift her chin with two of my fingers. The shock that compels us both is paralysing.

"Bella" She says softly to reason with me. I then Step back and ask again in a softer voice "Was that you?" she then looks up at me and nods her head.

A tear then start to fall down my face and Ms. Brandon steps closer to me and pulls me in to a hug.

"Ouch" I say and she looks up at me her arms still encircled around me "Bella what's going on?"

**So what do you think … I hope you don't think I'm going a little to fast …review? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. Again I would like to apologise for the short span of time of which I didn't update, I had a lot of things going on. Anyway onwards!**

She had cracked. The girl was crying in my arms, Bella was crying in my arms. I can't understand why having her in my hold made me feel so good; but I'm having urges to do things I have never experienced before. None of this is important though because she is crying and for some reason it breaks me heart. "Sweetie, why are you crying?" I said attempting to pull away from her so that I could look at her properly. She then shocked me by grabbing my waist and barring her face into my neck. I had to hold in a moan. "I can't" she whispered in my neck causing me to breathe through my nose.

"Yes you can, something is bugging you" I tried to pull away from her again in hopes that the urges would go away. She wouldn't let me go though she grabbed me and pulling me closer and sniffed my neck. A slight gasp left my lips. These urges had to GO AWAY! "Bella STOP!" I said in a very sharp tone that made her back away. "I'm sorry" she said grabbing her back pack. How could I get mad at the girl she practically had me wrapped around her finger for some reason. I stepped towards her and it was like we were two opposite sides of a magnet for she stepped back.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "I don't know how to act around you" she said slightly vibrating. What does she mean? "What do you mean sweetie?" she shook her head. "Bella what do you mean?" I asked again, she looked up and cupped the side of my face with her hand. My eyes closed as I relished in the feeling. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me" she whispered taking her hand back and staring at it as if it just got her grounded.

"Bella I can't say that I understand you" I said. "I l-like you Mrs. Brandon... perhaps more then I should" she was backing away now.

"Is that why you were crying?" I asked not even bothering to go towards her. She shook her head. "I uh... my judgement was hazy" she shuddered. Looking down. I stepped forward "I don't understand" I said. "I thought that you could help me... that you could make it stop" she whispered tears now falling down her face. "Make what stop?" I hadn't really thought about the fact that she liked me before this point. How happy that made me, how confused that made me.

"I should go" she said looking at the door ashamed of her tears. "No Bella we have to talk about this" I said. She turned around like a jet. "You don't understand I could kiss you right now because..." she then looked at the floor. "Because of what?" she put her bag down and walked towards me stopping right in front of me. "Because you saved my life last night" I saved her life? How? All I did was call her. How does calling someone save their lives? Unless me getting her parents away saved her... but that would mean... NO NO NO NO NO.

"No" I said looking at her. She shook her head "yes" but... "your parents they.... *cough*" she looked to the floor "yes" she whispered.

"Bella that's... that's terrible" she looked up at me "Mrs. Brandon why are YOU crying?" why? Because it's horrible. _No Alice that's not the only reason._ Yes it is. _No it's not, Why do you think you were so obsessed with her?_ Because ... no _ yes._

"I'm upset because I want to kill your FUCKING parents!" I said she flinched when I swore so i smiled at her softly to reassure her. "W-why?" she studdered looking up at me. "Because... because i love you Bella" i took her hand and rubbed my thumbs along it. This time it was her times to close her eyes. "But how?" she whispered her eyes still closed. How? How do i what? "how?" i asked. She opened her eyes. "How can you love someone like me?" she asked looking up at me. Someone like her? Someone young? Is that what she meant?

"Bella i don't know what you mean" i said "Mrs. Brandon" she whispered. Ugh i can't stand her calling me that anymore. "Call me Alice" i said picking up her hand and laying soft kisses all over it earning a soft moan from her and all the heat went down to my core.

"How could you love someone like me? I'm nothing... a bitch! A" i cut her off by putting my finger to her lips... when i was sure she wouldn't talk i removed it.

"Sweetie i don't know who told you that but its not true. You're the only reason i come to this place. The only reason im healing. The only person i love" i whispered the last part placing her hand on my heart.

"heal you" she questioned. "Are you hurt?" she asked in a panicked voice. I shook my head and she sighed as if she were relieved. "what happened?" she asked.

"Later?" she asked and i looked at her like she was stupid "you don't think your going back home do you?" i asked... she nodded her head and i reached out and pulled her into a hug "Oh Bella you're coming to live with me"

**What do you think ... i hope its not to fast.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. What's up? Would you be mad if I wrote another story atop of this one? Because if you would I totally won't, just a question.**

"I'm going to live with you? What? How?" I said backing away. More events have passed by in this last hour than in my whole life. "Well sweetie, that's easy, we leave and go to my house where you'll stay" she then reached out and put her hand on my face. I jerked back. She pulled her hand away "Sweetie..I..." "Can you not call me that, you don't understand, I CANT go with you" I said shaking my head vigorously. "I... I don't understand sw... Bella" hurt was evident on her face she didn't bother to hide it, ugh why does she want to make me feel like shit? "I HAVE to go home, I can't live with you" I said grabbing my bag. "Bella, I thought.." ugh she's going to make me do it. "Well you thought wrong" I demanded acting mad when the truth was I really didn't know how to hold such an emotion against her. "Bella, If you're scared I can call the police on them, I can protect you" she was stepping closer to me holding her hands out and it was everything inside me not to run into her arms. "NO. Don't you'll ruin everything... I don't know what I was thinking... I have to go home" I said. She was crying the tears rocketing down her face. "Bella, I... it wasn't supposed to happen like this... I... I didn't mean to... Oh god... please" she was a wreck this close to braking, I could sense it. "Ms. Brandon please let me go home, please don't cry" I whispered. "But" she blubbered. "No buts I'm going home. I have to. I can't leave them... they'll find me, I can't risk it" I said now trying to reason with her "I can protect you" she said. "I can't put you in danger because of me" and then I ran out of the classroom leaving her to cry.

I drove home scared to great my parents but it's something I have to do.

* * *

How did everything get so messed up? I thought things were finally going to be okay again, now I feel like someone just tore a chunk of my heart out. I didn't think it would happen like this , I thought she would move in with me. I thought everything would be fine again............................................................

* * *

"So class that's what we're going to be doing today so pull out your text books and work on question 9-11" I was very tired , not in the mood for anything . All I can think about right now is Bella, She isn't here and I'm worried. "Ms. Brandon, is something wrong, you seem a little bothered" Mike Newton said in a husky tone... I think he was trying to sound sexy. "Oh my Christ Mike give it a rest, You don't care about me so do me a favour and be quiet and do your work" I said stomping off to my desk about to sit down in my chair when he piped up "Oh Ms. Brandon seems you were up late last night, you think I join in the action next time?" I turned around and marched right back up to him "That is enough Mr. Newton get the FUCK out of my class!" I said screaming the last part. I think I scared the whole class including Mike because he got up without a word and walked to the door. He opened the door and nearly ran into Bella. "Oh I'm sorry Bells" he said in a soft voice she just looked up at him and smiled "Mike just go" and he walked around her.

She walked up to her seat and sat down putting her head down. For the rest of class I couldn't get her encounter with Mike, were they friends? Ex partners? At the end of class all the students left except for Bella. I walked up to her "Hello" I said in a soft voice trying to fight back the tears. She looked at me and I mean really looked at me. "Hi" she said forcing a smile. "How are... things?" I asked looking to floor. "Things are... ok" she said flinching I looked at her and realized she too was trying not to cry. "Bella, things don't have to be like this... I can protect you" I say practically begging her to let me help her. "That's just the thing Ms. Brandon, you can't protect me... not for long at least... sure i could move in and maybe be in peace for a while but what happens if my parents find me or the school board finds out... this kind of thing can RUIN YOU" I inhaled shakily I knew this , the one things that's been holding me back. "I don't care" I said calmly... The truth is I do, but not enough.... i love Bella... with everything i have.

"But I DO" she said looking at me. "Can't you see I'm not worth your... time or your life... I am worth nothing even compatible to that" she said now crying. "Yes you are Bella, you're worth everything to me" I say again reaching out to her she steps back. "It doesn't matter I have to leave" she whispers and walks off out of the class room. For the second time she walks away... for the third time I feel my heart braking.

* * *

**So what do you think? See I'm trying to get things to work ... is it working?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey PLEASE READ THIS…. I know some of you guys got confused with my mentioning of a story atop of this one. What I meant that I was going to still keep this one and write another one too… I would have two stories… that is if it would be ok with you… so I need to know what you think …. Please, thanks! **

Everything is falling apart, I feel like a walking zombie… and I look like it too! Charlie and Renee have gone; I have no idea where but their gone. I should be happy about this… but what is there to be happy about…I have no clue when their to be back, so I can't sleep. Or eat, wouldn't want them to come home and find most of the food gone, so I've been starving myself basically. Trust me it's not by choice. It's a necessity if I want to live; kind of ironic eh?

I haven't talked in days, I am sure now that if I were to try I wouldn't be able to anyway, I haven't tried to though. So I've basically been ignoring everything and everyone… verbally anyway, I can't help gazing at Alice once in a while, she can't seem to help it either. But for her it's different though, the looks she gives me are not for admiration, they're of concern. And it breaks my heart because no one should feel that for me… I don't even feel it for myself. Doesn't seem to make a difference.

She has tried to talk to me. That was the worst of this whole zombie phase if that's what you call it. She was asking me questions like if I were okay and if I was eating. I just looked away and kept my mouth closed, not saying a word when really all I wanted to do was burst open and tell her everything. I couldn't though because she would demand me come and live with her, an offer I cannot take.

It tears me up inside but after a couple of days I started to wonder if that were my stomach, my insides seem to have turned against me. My stomach has transformed into a wolf that constantly knaws on my belly. I'm so skinny that I'm worried it will eat itself out… That would be an interesting hospital trip.

I fail. Running to the kitchen to grab an apple… I could allow myself this; I had to, if I wanted to survive at least.

I think I'm going crazy, everybody scares me, EVERYBODY. Even Alice, she scared me today when she slammed her hand on my desk one day after class. She demanded to know what was going on and why I was not speaking with her. I started to cry. I wasn't the bad one here, I was merely the victim. Why was she questioning me? Did she think I had an honest clue as to what the fuck was going on? No I don't… She walked away when I started to cry and sat at her desk sighing.

This was the part that scared me the most… is she giving up on me? I hope not. I need her; if not now I will later, I'm not going to be able to last forever with this life style.

I'm really scared tonight though… Really paranoid… So I call her with the number she had written on one of the tests she had marked.

_Hello? _

"_Alice?" _I whisper shout.

"_Bella is that you?"_

Who else would it be I think?

"_yes" _I start to sob.

"_Oh Sweetie what's wrong?"_

"_I need you" _I say

"_Now?"_

"Right now, I need you can you come get me?"

**It's not much this I know , and im sorry . but that's all I have for now….. review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, so this chapter is going to be a bit different, you'll see how. Thanks for all the reviews.**

That Bitch has ruined my life enough now. Fuck her! We're leaving. "Renee Hurry up or I'll leave your ass here!" I was lying… Renee's the only good thing in my god damned life. "Yes Charlie, Just a second" Ugh FUCK HER with her seconds… if she got her way she would have a whole day of seconds before she was even remotely ready. "You've already had an hour, what the fuck are you doing up there?" I shouted putting all my weight on the stair way railing my head poking up into the stairs.

"Alright, alright I'm coming" she mumbled as she was coming down the stairs. I walked toward the door and I and Renee went out to the car.

"Fuck you Isabella, Fend for yourself bitch!" was the last thing I said before I drove off, I am never coming back.

"_Where do you live?" _

I told her the address

"_I'll be there soon"_

Then all I heard was the dial tone. To say I was scared was an understatement, but I was also a tad bit excited. I ran to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of coke finally not scared if they were to come home and find some food missing, they wouldn't know where to find me.

I opened the coke chucking the lid on the kitchen and downing it in one gulp. I was frantic; running around the house and grabbing the things I thought I would need, I needed more time before she would come here.

But I ran out of time because next thing I heard was a honk. I ran the door and looked out the little window on top of the door and sure enough there was Alice standing right next to her yellow Porsche warming her hands up with her breath.

I can't do this. But I have to… _but I caaannn't _I wine. I grab my coat and run out of the house my bag with me.

Alice looks up at me concern slapping me in the face. I run to her and she opens the car door understanding that I do not want to talk.

I jump in setting my bag down and looking down at my lap… to embarrassed to look at Alice. She takes my hand and squeezes it and I look up at her the tears starting to run down my face. "Oh Bella, oh my sweet Bella" she says "I… I tried so hard… tried so hard" I say looking down. She lifts my chin with her hand "what do you mean?" she asked staring into my eyes as if she had me all figured out. "I tried so hard… to-to be okay" I say looking up at her and judging her expression… it was neutral. "Bella, I know… I know things are bad… but You and me… we are going to get through it… together" she said still holding my hand as she started the car up, only letting go when she had to drive.

Her house was everything I expected it to be: gorgeous. It was an old fashioned mansion. She wasn't kidding when she said it was big. She came up behind me finally finished doing whatever she was doing back in the car. She took my hand "Ready?" she asked looking at me then to the door and back at me. I nodded my head and we both walked to the door.

She put her hand on the door knob "Welcome to your new home Bella" she said before she swung it open.

"What do you mean she isn't here?" she had taken advantage of the fact that we were not home. I thought she would be scared shitless for at least a couple of months before she left. "I mean she is not here… hasn't been here for a while." I say closing the fridge. "How do you know that?" she asked I looked at her.

"Because everything in the house is the same way as before… in the fridge the food is expired because she hasn't eaten it or bought new stuff. So either she is gone or she is dead" I look at my wife and for the first time in a while I see her smile. "Dead… you don't think…" she said her tone getting excited. "I don't know" I said looking down.

"I hope she is that bitch doesn't deserve to live…" she whispered.

I walked up to her "Well how about this… whether she is or not… how bout we think of her as dead?" I say taking her hands into mine. "Really?" she asked smiling again. "Really" I say and pull her in for a kiss.

"I would like that" she says smiling.

Yes. We can finally live the way we wanted to before she came in…

We march back to the car and leave for good heading to Los Angeles where we would make our new home… without that bitch!

**No before you start thinking… this story is not over if that's the way it seems… it's just the turning point/ one for new beginnings. Don't worry. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello. SO things are turning around… now it's healing time. Let's see if Alice can handle it. **

The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. Oh it was Amazing. "Wow… Alice it's – it's so big" I whispered in awe while I stood there taking over every detail… I wanted to remember the house just in case my experience in it would be snatched away. She set her keys in a glass bowl standing on a shelf in the hallway and turned to me a huge smile on her face. "Yes, My parents are like little money trees… this was their house… before they moved to California" she said walking up to me. I looked up at her in confusion. "Your parent GAVE you this house?" she looked at me with confusion. "Yes Bella, They love me and want me to have the best" ouch. I know she didn't mean anything by that but it still hurt I looked down to the floor. "Bella?" she said taking my hand in hers. A sob then escaped me and she gasped realizing what she said "Bella, I didn't mean…"

"No it's not that, well not really, it's just I'm… getting used to it" I looked at her squeezing her hand. "Bella what do you mean "getting used to it"?" I let go of her hand and walked forward a bit… I needed some space. "I mean, it's different for me… I'm learning through you how parents should treat their children… sure I knew that there was SOMETHING wrong with my home life… but I thought that the only reason they acted like they did and kept me around was because… I made myself believe they loved me… up until just a few hours ago I seriously thought deep down that maybe they did" Alice then stepped towards me and pulled me into a hug "Now I realize how stupid I was" I said. She then pulled apart "Bella, you mustn't say things like that, you are not stupid… they're your parents… not good ones… but that doesn't change anything. You're a beautiful insanely amazing person to be with… they just never appreciated it. The thing is _I_ appreciate it… I _love_ you"

When she says things like this it breaks my heart because I couldn't see how we could ever be together. "Please… just hug me…don't let go" that's just what she did… she pulled me upstairs to her bedroom and held me until I fell asleep… her arms wrapping me up into a protective cocoon. I had a feeling this is how things would be for a while.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The girl was broken. BROKEN. I can't help but feel like it's my fault. Her parents… ugh I can't even think about that. But another thing I've really been thinking about was the fact that ever since I met this girl… shortly after I hardly had any thoughts of jasper if any. He was the one that broke me. But because of this girl because of Bella, Jasper is just like a terrible night mare.

I have so much to thank her for. She probably feels she has to thank me for something but to be honest she doesn't… nothing. I would honestly do anything for that girl… ANYTHING.

She finally agreed to move in with me. It was an interesting move… I could tell already it was going to be a trip and a half to try to get things to be better.

I had just let her in to my house and stupidly made a crack about my parents… making her cry. Oh it just broke my heart honest to god it did.

She thought they loved her. LOVED HER! I had to try hard not to laugh at that, because I knew it wasn't true and I seriously wanted to kill them, seriously.

She asked for me to hug her… to never let go. I did more than that. I took her up to my room and held her till she fell asleep.

If I thought she was pretty before… oh god she's so cute when she sleep, she just snuggles up to you And whispers short nothings… it honest to god is a major turn on… but what am I to do.. Wake up this girl and take her right now… nope I can't.

I shouldn't even be going as far as I am now… she's a student. But I find now that I could do nothing less…

I'm really hoping she'll stay with me… I don't care about my job… if it's a problem I could just leave with Bella. I would do that for her.

I love her… so much.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Bella, you left!" Charlie was shouting at me slamming his hand on the top of Alice's shelf… Renee had her pinned against the wall and was literally spitting in her face. "I hardly think that's fair… you left me" I said looking up at him angrily… his wife had my girl pinned… and I honest to god wanted to kill her._

_He walked towards me chucking me across the room "You'll never speak to me again… I left because I hate your ass… and look. You left… to live with this slut… I never knew you were a lesbian… thunder thighs" I lost it and I ran up to him giving him a sucker punch in the stomach knocking him flat against his ass. "Don't YOU ever talk to me like that again… she is not a slut… she's been there for me when you weren't and so what if I'm a lesbian… what the FUCK has it got to do with you?" I was now screaming. "Oh you're going to regret that bitch" Renee said to me and then Alice was screaming at the top of her lungs while she stabbed her over and over again… I tried to stop her but before I got to her she was dead… gone._

I woke up with a jolt. I was crying. "Bella, sweetie what's wrong?" Alice… she's alive. I turned to her and pulled her close smashing my lips to hers and kissing her heatedly. It took her a second to respond but when she did she was kissing me just as hard as I was her.

When I pulled back we were both panting. "Bella, what was that?" she asked looking at me weirdly. "I'm sorry… it's just I had a bad dream… you were gone then I woke up and you weren't… I couldn't help myself" she then pulled me onto her lap and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bella my love…ill never go away"

**So what do you think… I like it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long time without an update … I have read some of your reviews and while some of you like the ending there are several people who are confused with the kiss. It seems I took that a bit far a fact I have been thinking about for the past couple of weeks, I hope this chapter makes it better, I hope I haven't lost my readers.**

"Bella?" the voice was calling me, it's BEEN calling me. I don't want to listen to it. I want to stay snuggled in bed. "Bella, please wake up" she wouldn't leave me alone, couldn't. She's like a constant alarm clock.

I started to move around accidently hitting something. "Ouch!" the voice said. I got up and realized I hit Alice in the face.

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry" I said reaching my hand out to her face but her hand caught it have way and put it back to sit on my lap. I don't know why but it offended me. Did she not want me to touch her?

"Alice?" I said looking into her eyes fully awake now. She then sighed and took my hand into hers.

"I'm ok sweetie, I want to talk to you though" she said looking down and playing with her perfectly manicured fingernails "About?" she looked up at me "last night" I then closed my eyes "I'm sorry about the crying I am, I just lost it."

"No I don't mean that I mean the kiss… when you woke up."

"Oh that… I'm sorry, I just had a dream where… you … you just weren't there, then I woke up and you were so I …" she then looked up at me.

"Bella, it's ok… really. It's just most people when they have bad dreams they hug the person they cry even… but they usually don't kiss the person…" I wanted to cry. This is so embarrassing. I didn't think before I did it. I acted on impulse… my impulse was telling me to kiss her.

"Bella, I didn't mean to make you cry, I just wanted to figure out what was going on" she put her right hand on the side of my face. "I don't mean to cry… I'm not even sure I meant to kiss you… it was more an impulse" I said looking down.

She took her hand away from my face like I had just shocked her. "Oh" she said like I had just rejected her.

She looked down at her lap.

"Alice I don't mean that I didn't want to kiss you. I did… do… always. I always want to kiss you, but when I kissed you I didn't think before I did it, it was more of an urge, a need."

"I guess I need to get my emotions in check so much, maybe I need to get my actions in check, I just don't know what to do with this, I've had relationships before… just never one like this." I said looking at her.

She then put her finger to her lips "Oh so now we're dating?" she said in a teasing voice… all seriousness gone. She had a sly grin on her face and her eyes were full of life.

"Only if you want" I said in my head hoping she did. "Come here" she whispered. I was confused but I obliged moving a little bit closer. "Closer" she was now alluring me with her index finger. I went even closer. She then grabbed my shirt and gently pulled me into her lap and kissed me… it was a soft kiss at first but within a few seconds it grew very heated with a hot need I had never felt before… her grip on my hair almost hurt. It probably would have had I not been so turned on before. I was now moving my hands all along her body.

We would have gone further but we were interrupted with the door bell ringing.

With a very annoyed sigh she let go off me and gently lifted me off of her lap and back on to the bed while she ran down the stairs… leaving me to think of what had just happened.

A.P.O.V

We were interrupted with the door bell ringing. I was so mad. I was really getting into the kiss.

I ran down the stairs and answered the door getting even more pissed off when I realized it was just the mail man.

I opened the door with very obvious anger.

"Yes?" I demanded glaring at the man for interrupting what could have been the turning point in Bella and I's new relationship.

"Mrs. Brandon?" he asked looking down at his clipboard. I sighed. "Yes that's me" I said looking at him expectantly he then looked at me and smiled

"Wow" he said looking me up and down.

"Excuse me?" I asked looking at the man with confusion.

"Do you think maybe you and I could go out sometime" he asked licking his lips with pure contempt while he ogled my chest with his beady little eyes

"Give me my damn package" I said then thought maybe I could make him squirm even more than he was right now. "And hurry I need to get back to my girlfriend" he then looked at me a little differently and practically flung my package at me and walked off like a very sad puppy.

I definitely won't be telling Bella about this little adventure.

B.P.O.V

Alice then walked back in the door a sneaky smile plastered on her face while she carried a rather large package in her hands.

"Alice?" I asked eyeing the box in her hand… the brown parchment paper was wrinkling in her grip.

"Oh god, I'm so EXCITED to open this… I ordered a new TayTay Original." She was now jumping up and down on the bed looking at me with pure excitement.

"A what-what?" I asked putting my hands out to stop her from jumping so much she was making me queasy. She finally stopped and crawled into me resting her head on my chest. My heart started to rise and my breathing got a little shaky. Butterflies were starting to flutter in my stomach but I decided to just go with the flow so I put my arms around her front resting my hands on the bottom of her very toned stomach.

"A TayTay original" she repeating looking up at me with a puppy dog face. She was acting a lot like a child now and it turned me on so bad.

"Bella, I really need to take you out shopping" and just as fast I got turned off. "Ugh no Alice" she then ignored me ripping off the paper to her package with the speed of a race car. Opening the box just as fast and taking the purple trench coat… it looked really nice.

I knelt my lips to her ear "it looks nice… why don't you try it on for me?" I whispered. I don't know where I was getting this courage from… just a half hour ago I was in hysterics. This girl took everything from me. This girl … is amazing.

"You think I should try it on?" she asked turning to look at me with a new excitement in her eyes.

I nodded my head vigorously. She then got up and put the coat on and fastened it up. She turned to the mirror before I could get a look at it and she stayed there for a few minutes cooing and awing.

"Alice I can't see it" I said impatiently.

"Bella I don't know if you'll like it" she said with uncertainty.

"Just turn around" I said calmly.

When she did my jaw literally dropped to the floor and it was a workout pulling it back up… the coat looked so good on her. Or rather she looked good in the coat. It hugged all her curves perfectly and it made a v shape at the top of her chest so you could see a little bit of cleavage and let's just say I was liking the little bit I could see. It made her look… amazing. It gave my girl an edge of darkness and I have to say it was turning me on… incredibly. It was almost getting dangerous.

It's scary. My emotions and hormones are whack around her. I don't know how to be around her. All I know is she has to take the coat off before I do something she doesn't want me to.

"Take the coat off" I said looking at her. She then snapped her head up at me and frowned at me. "You don't like it?" she said with a hurt tone. She looked toward the floor.

"No it's not that at all" I reassured her. She then snapped her head up again looking at me a little mad like. I had obviously offended her. "Than what IS it?" she asked glaring up at me.

"Its turning me on" I whispered in a strangely husky tone I didn't recognize.

Alice's cheeks I swear went bright pink then. "Really?" she asked softly taking a few steps towards me till she was right in front of me. I took her hands in mine and looked up at her.

"Really" she then looked into my eyes with the same amount of lust that were in mine.

"If this coat turns you on so much… answer me one question" she said smiling.

"What?" I asked closing my eyes and thinking about what this question could possibly be.

"Why would I want to take it off?" she said with a sweet sultry voice. My core started to heat up. "Because I…" I couldn't think straight… she was teasing me. "Because you what?" she asked rubbing my hand with her thumbs and separating my legs a little bit with hers so she could stand between my legs. "Because I would… I" I still couldn't think straight… my heart was beating so fast and loud I'm sure Alice could hear it. "Because you would? What? What would you do?" I then looked up at her with confusion.

"What would I do?" I asked clearly not having a lot of experience with this kind of thing. "What would you do to me if I kept this coat on?" she asked in that same sultry voice as before now climbing up into my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck. Her face was so close to mine that I could literally steal a kiss from her right now. "I… uh. Oh god" I moaned when I felt her core against mine. She was rotating her hips in a circular motion and it was driving me crazy.

"Hmm?" she whispered as she moved closer and stole my lips in a really heated kiss. "I uh… would… uh… ooooooo" I whisper moaned against her lips when she started to rotate her hips faster.

She started to move down to my neck placing soft kisses all over my throat. I was finding it harder to resist. Finally I gave myself into her as she started sucking and nipping at my neck.

"Alice…… AAAALLLLIIICE" I moaned really loud moving my hands down to her waist.

"Oh god I get so turned on when you say my name" she whispered starting to slip her hand up my shirt… tickling my abdomen and my upper chest area.

"Really?" I said putting my hand into her hair and gripping it tightly. "Hmmm" she said stealing my lips again in a really heated kiss. She could kiss I'll tell you that.

"Say it again" she whispered into my lips.

"Alice… Alice… oh god Alice" I moaned really loudly when she started to move her hips in lightening speed against my core… it wasn't even in pattern anymore … she was just moving… sort of like a belly dancer.

She moaned really loud before she pushed me on the bed and straddled my waist.

**I know cliff hanger but I wanted to leave it there… so its longer then all my other chapters not by much... but still... What do you think? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so I really need to know how you guys feel about my writing. Its okay if you don't like it, I just want to know generally how many of you like this story….. Another question: ARE THERE ANY OF YOU READING THIS THAT GO TO DARTMOUTH HIGH IN DARTMOUTH NOVA SCOTIA?**

"Wow that was…" I don't know what to think about that. Alice is snuggled in right tight with me… both of us have our clothes off. She's stroking my hair and it's really soothing. "Hmmm" she mumbled "Alice, what was that?" I asked looking into her eyes. They were still burning with lust the blue in them looking more electric than I have ever seen them. "I'm sorry I…" she mumbled dropping her hand and staring at the blankets that we were wrapped up in. "No Alice, I liked it. I really did"

"I just don't know how to be around you Bella. There are times where things are dragging on so slow with us; then there are times like right now where they're going too fast. I should know better. You're supposed to be healing, supposed to be taking it slow… and here I am taking you against your will" she whispered the last part getting up off the bed and beginning to put her clothes back on. Her back was facing me so I couldn't see her face.

"Alice… you didn't" I got up grabbing her arm when she was fully dressed. "Bella, I just need some time to think… you think you could watch over the house while I'm gone?" she was leaving me? Already? "You're leaving me?" my voice was panicked I was beginning to go into hysterics again.

She turned around looking into my eyes. "No I'm not leaving you… not for good at least. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"But-but" I stuttered the thoughts of Charlie and Renee coming to find me were swarming down on me. "Bella, I'll have my cell on me. If you need to call I WILL answer."

"I just need a few minutes of me time" my hand were in hers while she rubbed them with reassurances. "Ok" I mumbled.

"Great there's food in the kitchen if you want it… don't be shy. I'll be back" and with that she ran down the stairs and out the door. Her Porsche engine roaring and speeding down the road.

She left me… or at least for now.

A.P.O.V

I am stupid. That should have never happened. Thoughts of how everything I've done in the past few hours were so wrong were flying past me as I was driving my car dangerously fast. She's a kid… not exactly. She has the heart of one.

I totally took advantage of her. She's damaged, broken… she's said this much to me yesterday. I took her emotional rollercoaster as an opportunity to fuck with her head. I'm such a bad person.

A slut, I just broke up with the person I used to think was the love of my life a few weeks ago and now I'm fucking with some innocent girls head? Not cool Alice definitely not cool.

I need to get my head out of this position it's in now.

SHOPPING!

I drove towards the mall in hopes to get this whole situation figured out. It didn't take long to get to the mall. I parked my car around the front and grabbed my purse and went inside.

The first store I hit up was areopostale. I started to look through a couple of sweaters and pants. Trying things on. When I was done in that store I bought 5 items: a sweater, a pair of pants, a pair of really cute socks, a new bag, and a pair of stunner shades that would usually do the job of calming me down but I was still not in the right state of mind so I went off to American eagle.

When I got there I started to do the same thing I did in Areopostale.

I was just looking at a couple of sweaters not really seeing them because I was deep in thought about me and Bella when I bumped into someone. I immediately started to apologize when I heard a voice I was hoping I would never in my life hear again. "Alice?" he said looking me up and down the blonde curls on the top of his head bouncing a little bit while doing so.

"Jasper, What are you doing here?" I stuttered pretending to look anywhere other than around him. "Just shopping, I thought I would find you here some point of time, I must say though you have me surprised… I thought you would have gone to the mall sooner then you did" he said I looked up at him.

He was just as handsome as ever. "You were trying to stalk me?" I asked looking up at him with confusion. "I wouldn't say "stalk" more like, uhm how do you say it… anyhow I just wanted to see how you were" his eyes were penetrating mine like he could see through me. "You must have been a wreck… you haven't been here in weeks… am I correct?" he asked looking at his watch like he had somewhere else to be.

"I'm doing quite fine, thank you… where's Maria?" I asked looking up at him "Oh she's fine… at home, a little moody" he said.

I got a little bit of courage then "Well you can give a dog training but at the end she's still going to be Bitch" I said looking down at my nails like the little brat I was now trying to be.

"Who Maria? No she's not a bitch, she's just experiencing moodiness earlier than normal" he said defending his little slut. "What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You didn't know?"

"No"

"Maria is pregnant… 5 months actually it seems we managed to conceive while I was still smitten with you" he was being snobby about it.

"Pregnant, you got her pregnant?" for some reason I must have some feeling for Jasper because this little bit of information hurt me.

"Yes, I'm going to be a daddy… can you believe it?" he was filled with joy now and it brought tears to my eyes… I need to get out of here; this isn't how I pictured today. I just want to get back home to be with Bella.

"I have to go" I mumbled and I ran out of the store out of the mall and back into my car. When I was safely in and buckled I broke down. Tears were running down my face and I was sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't face Bella like this.

She must have been thinking about me too because my phone started to ring.

_Hello_

_Alice, is that you, is you ok?_

_I'm fine. I just have an itch in my throat. What is it?_

_Nothing I was just getting a little bit worried; you've been gone for a while now. Are you coming home soon?_

_Yes I'm on my way now._

_Ok see you when you get here._

I hung up first without saying good bye.

I started the car up and headed towards home. When I got there I pulled into the drive way and sat in the car for a few minutes letting myself calm down.

B.P.O.V

When Alice walked in she looked like she had just watched a puppy get ran over. I waited for her to come to me; it looked like she needed some time.

She came in and sat on the coach next to me her eyes strained on the coffee table in front of us. She just sat there for a few minutes. Not talking, not looking at me… not smiling. If I wasn't sitting so close to her I would have thought she wasn't breathing.

"Alice?" I finally gave in reaching my hand out slowly and carefully in fear of getting rejected again. I took her hand into my own. She let me pull her into my waiting arms gently and she snuggled into me. She still wasn't talking and it felt like I was comforting a child and not my girlfriend… she was lifeless.

I started to stroke her hair soothingly when I realized that the roles had switched. I wasn't the one who needed her right now. She needed me. I put my lips to her head and placed soft kisses on it… sniffing her hair before I sat back up and let her snuggle into me more.

"Alice?" I asked again softly.

She then turned and buried her face into my neck slightly shaking. She was crying and she was embarrassed of it.

"Alice, you don't have to be embarrassed. What are you crying for?" I asked softly my heart starting to break at the simple fact that my girlfriend was upset.

She finally started to pull away a little and she looked me in the eyes tears rocketing down her face. I was scared. Did she not want to be with me? I reached out and rubbed her tears away with my thumb leaving my hand there when they stopped falling down her face.

She turned her head a little bit and softly kissed my hand. Ok so she didn't want to leave me. What was it then?

"Alice?" I asked again "Bella I'm so sorry, I'm taking advantage of you again" she whispered. Is that what she thought?

"Alice you are NOT taking advantage of me… we are together, we have to be there for each other, you've done SO MUCH for me. Now is where I can do something for you. Whatever it is you can talk to me about it" I said wrapping my arms around her in a tight protective cocoon like she did last night when I fell asleep.

"There is so much I didn't tell you" she whispered looking down at her legs. "You can tell me now" I said calmly. "When I first met you, I was hurting… so bad. I was covering it up for you… and the rest of the students" she said looking up at me judging for my response. "You weren't doing a very good job of hiding it from me; because of my experience with my parents I could see the signs… I knew something was wrong… I just didn't know how to bring it up." I said looking at her and smiling at her. Letting her know that everything would be okay. She smiled back "You are so observant" she whispered. "I could say the same thing about you" I countered.

"The day before I met you, I found out my boyfriend at the time who I had thought I was in love with had cheated on me with some slut named Maria. Well when I left a couple of hours ago. I went to the mall to get my head figured out. I saw him there."

"Oh Alice" I whispered pulling her closer to me. "She's pregnant… Maria's pregnant with Jasper… I'm sorry it just brought everything back" she was in hysterics now, crying and sobbing really loud.

It's breaking my heart. "What are you apologizing for? We both knew this relationship wouldn't be easy. The truth it we both have things that are going to take a while to get over… I'm here for you Alice… always will be" I said with certainty and I pulled her into me as close as she could get and she snuggled right into me shaking and everything.

She fell asleep in my arms… I could tell it wasn't a good sleep… she kept muttering His name, and hers occasionally. She was shaking too. Like she was cold.

But I stayed there tears running down my face as I held MY girl… not HIS. I held my girl as she healed…

Truth is this relationship is going to be hard. Really hard... but we're going to get through it together.

**No if you're thinking this story is over. It's not. Truth is I don't think I could end it. I like it too much. It's just the way it ends off in this chapter. Tell me what you think. Oh and again do any of you go to DARTMOUTH HIGH?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey don't mind me, I'll remove this and replace this with a chapter when I get maybe at least one review or message telling me about BETA'S.**

**I've been hearing a lot about Beta's and I was wondering what they were. Can anyone tell me?**

**Also just a question you are free to say no if you want since this is an opinionative question but do you think I would be a good Beta? Review please. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey how are things going? Just a shout out to CullenGirlBrazil: Stay strong. **

"Class, today we are going to talk about something rather disturbing ; if any of you guys would like to excuse yourselves you can" Different. Alice has been different lately. "Are we going to talk about sex?" One of the kids who usually weren't here asked. "Luke we've been talking about sex for the past few weeks; maybe if you would come to class more often you would know this" Testy she's also been really testy. More so at home then here.

I think it has something to do with the fact that she has recently found out her previous partner got the girl he was cheating on her with pregnant.

"BELLA SWAN!" Alice suddenly yelled. I snapped my head up to see a very pissed off Alice. "Maybe it would be smart of you to pay attention during class?" it was a smart question; one where we both knew the answer. "I'm-I'm sorry I was just just…" I was stuttering now, I'm usually not like this with her. She's scaring me.

"Just what? Doing nothing? Is it impossible for at least one of my Damn Students to do their work?" Angry, she was angry. At me?

I don't know what her problem was but I'm not going to sit here and have them drilled into my head… whether she's my girlfriend or not. I packed my stuff up and walked to the front of the class. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home" I said her eyes then flickered back to their old sweet pool of glory. "Could I talk to you in the hall?" she asked softly looking me in the eye with fear. I walked out the door, her following behind me.

"You're going home?" she asked "yes" I said looking at anything but her. "But what about Charlie and Renee?" her words were coming out in a rush about how I couldn't go home how Charlie and Renee could find me.

My eyes snapped back to hers. "I'm going to your house" I said as if it were the most obvious thing. "Oh well can't you stay?" her eyes were now pooling with tears. Totally Different Alice then before in the classroom. "No, I don't know what's going on with you… but you're starting to scare me. Don't bother trying to talk to me until you figure out what's going on" With that I walked off.

When I got home I went to the couch to watch some T.V and hopefully get my mind off of Alice. It wasn't working. I turned off the T.V and went to the kitchen and made something to eat. When I was done thoughts of Alice were still swarming in my head. I felt so bad. I told her just last week that I would be there for her no matter what and then I leave her class because she snapped at me? Not cool.

The thoughts were progressing. All I could think about is how Alice must feel right now: Portrayed, upset, lonely, angry, confused, and unwanted.

The thing is. I didn't do it in intentions of portraying her nor did I mean to upset her or make her feel lonely, she was angry before but I bet that was partly due to me being so… obnoxious. She was confused well I don't know why she would be confused. She's definitely not unwanted. I want her SO bad. She doesn't even know how much she means to me.

Ugh I can't handle these thoughts anymore I'm going to bed.

A.P.O.V

The day was finally over; all I could think of was getting home to my Bella. But as the day ended someone unexpected came by. My best friend Hilly. Normally I would have been excited to see her but today just wasn't the day for unexpected visitors.

"Hey Alice, Long time no see" she walked up to my desk leaning on it while watching me close the door. "I know it HAS been a while… nice tan" she was like really tanned. "The luxuries of moving to Brazil… 1) it's always hot 2) you only get like two seasons. 3) Never snows 4) Christmas is like in the summer kind of things because our climates are switched. You get like a really good tan." I walked up to my desk sitting in my spinney computer chair. "Yes, I guess that would be a good thing, you would never have to shovel off your car in the winter" I said. "Yes"

"Not that I don't want you here, it's not that at all but if you moved to Brazil… why are you here?" I asked hoping my annoyance wasn't seeping out. She leaves me at the worst of times then comes back at the worst. "I am visiting a couple of friends… which by the way I have to go visit dear old Angela" she then left.

Good I can go home to my girlfriend who I unfortunately mad at me.

…..

When I got home Bella wasn't in the living room where I expected her to be watching T.V. She loves T.V. I went to the kitchen she wasn't there either. I decided to go upstairs to my bedroom.

When I got there Bella was asleep in my or I should say our bed. I had tried to work out us sleeping in different beds because I didn't want to pressure her. But it seems most nights ever since she moved in with me she can't fall asleep without me…

I walked up to our bed and climbed in pulling the blanket over me and watching Bella sleep. She really was gorgeous conscious or not but it was like a truly magnificent dream to watch her when she sleeps.

"Alice" she then whispered a frown then etched on to her face. She's dreaming of me? "Alice, why? WHYYY?" she moaned out really loud. She was having a nightmare about me? Oh now look what I've done. I put my hand on her forehead and started shushing her. She then smiled "Alice, you're here" she stated smiling "Yes" I said softly pulling her into my arms and holding her tight. I've learned now that unless there's a horrible storm or she's with her parents nothing could wake her up. She snuggled into me. Tingles went down my spine and I gasped at the effects this little girl had on me.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked softly pulling me closer to her. "No, Why would I be mad at you Sweetie?" I asked putting my head on the top of hers. She was still dreaming I could tell because every time she stopped talking she would have this distinctive Snore that told you she was sleeping. "You were…" she whispered then shuddered violently in my arms. "Sh honey, it's ok. I was what?" I asked. "You were so disappointed in me today… you yelled at me" her voice cracked on the word yelled...

Tears then started to fall down my face… I was a total bitch today. "Bella, I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry" I whispered in to her hair. "Alice, I'm sorry for today… for telling you not to talk to me…" she said and then she stopped talking but now it was different. She wasn't snoring… must have woke up.

She then pulled back a little bit. "You're awake now?" I asked smiling at her reassuringly to tell her I wasn't mad at her. "Yes, you were… you were breathing into my hair… it uhm woke me up" she mumbled then blushed. "Bella why are you blushing?" I asked she then looked up at me. "Because the things you do to me… I have reactions I never thought I would." I understand what she meant it and didn't push it farther.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch today" I whispered I then pulled her closer and she snuggled into me again. "It's ok Alice, I'm sorry for reacting that way" she whispered. Looking down. "No it's ok. You had every right" I said.

"I guess I'm just scared" she said more to herself then me. "Scared of what honey?" I slipped my hand up her shirt. It wasn't an act of sexualality. It calms her down. She often asks me to massage her stomach when she's stressed… it's an odd request but I would do anything to make her happy. My fingers were now roaming all over her stomach earning soft whimpers from her. I said it was a calming thing but it also turns her on… another plus side. "Scared… you'll wake up and come to your senses" she said reaching out and taking the hand that wasn't toying with her stomach and holding it tight. "What do you mean?" I asked softly raising my hand a little bit so it sat just below her bra. "That I'm not worth the trouble… your time." She whispered a nasty sob coming out. She was in pain.

Emotional pain.

I stopped the movement of my hand on her stomach and pulled away a little bit looking at her. "Bella, when are you going to learn that I could NEVER be without you now?" I put my hand on the side of her face. "You are my life now" I whispered pulling her closer so I could kiss her. Our lips met and stayed still for a few seconds then we started to move together like were two dancers on a ball room floor. She got a little closer and started to straddle me. "You promise?" she asked when we finally pulled apart to breath.

"Bella, As long as I'm alive and as long as I'm Alice there isn't going to be a time where I'm not going to want you with me. In fact the small amount of time you ARENT going to be with me… I'll be in pain. When you… when you left me today. I wanted to scream. Scream till there was nothing left in me." I said.

"Alice. I'm sorry" she said looking at me now like she saw me through a new light. "It's ok" I said.

"Alice… hold me?" she asked while she started to lower herself down to the bed. "Always" I said and we then went to sleep.

**Not as long as the others … but I'm sick. The new Character Hilly was inspired by one of my Readers and I bet she knows who she is. Nothing really happened in this chapter. But it was a chapter where nothing really had to. It was just a look into the troubles of relationships and the pull you feel to the person you love. Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Sadly the first semester is nearly over, meaning Bella won't be in my class for long. That's going to suck; I enjoy seeing her during class. It's the only time I get to see her during school because it would be weird for us to hang out during lunch. Bella knows that she won't be in my class for much longer; I believe this information scares her more than it does for me. Apparently she feels like she can be herself more so in my class than in any other. We were talking about it yesterday; I tried telling her that we would have all day when we both got home from school and that we could do whatever without people watching us. But she wouldn't listen.

"_Bella, we have all day after school. Where it's… just us" her clutch on me was tougher then any time before. She was scared "Alice, I'm not ready to go 6 or 7 hours without seeing you, I've gotten used to living with you… and I can't live with not being around you for long" whining, one thing Bella was good at doing. This fact would usually make me extremely mad; not with Bella. It kind of turns me on. Not just the fact that she's whining but the simple fact that she's whining for me. Incapable of going the few hours of school time without me. "Bella, Sweetie I don't know what you want me to do" I whispered pulling her into me holding her tight knowing just how much this would hurt. Just going the 5 hours without Bella right now is painful let alone 6. "I don't know either" she stated._

We decided that the when semester ends that we would just both go home until the end of lunch. So we can spend time together.

Pretty good plan, both me and Bella are happy with it.

_Next day._

I don't know what Alice is trying to do to me. She looks simply stunning today and I had a hard time not staring at her on the way to school. Of course there's nothing wrong with looking at your girlfriend occasionally but this was totally over exaggerated as I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I think she noticed, but if she did she didn't say anything. She was nothing but a tease because she would randomly smile whenever I got caught up in staring at her and she noticed.

She did it in class too, acting all sexy and such, but I'm just biased. I LOVE her. But this was TOO much. The way she moved that pointer across the board when she was explaining female anatomy. The fact that she was teaching sex ED wasn't helping anything. Then there was when she would check out our diagrams of the Female err… uterus. The ones that we had to do ourselves. She would go around looking at other people's diagrams and checking it with her pen. When she got to mine she looked at mine and smiled. Then she looked up at me and said "Good job" then she winked at me. Walking off with more swing in her hips than that of a swing set.

She was earning a lot of attention and even some comments that were pissing me off. But I couldn't show it. I held my hands clenched in fists under my desk while most of the boys in the class made inappropriate and immature comments towards MY girlfriend. It was really upsetting me and I felt like crying. But I didn't.

I am most likely to talk to Alice about it later though. There just simply no away around it. She reads me like a fucking book and she pounces. She's wonderful like that because she has never seized to make me happy and I'm not talking about sex, we've only had that one time. We both agreed that was a step we wanted to make carefully and that we wanted it to be at a special time.

I think she realized at one point in time before class ended that the way she was acting was bugging me because she toned it down a bit. She couldn't tone it down all the way because that was just Alice and taking her identity away from her would be pure evil.

At the end of class I went to my others and then went home anxiously waiting at our home for Alice. One of the luxuries of not really having any friends was that you didn't have to worry about any one holding you back. When she did all I could say was … WOW

She walked in the door with this tight fitted red dress and she danced up to me and picked me up bridal style.

"You and I are going to have a date night… right here. And I can't tell you what's going to happen because I don't know all the details… but it's going to be FUCKING fun!" she then let out a pitched scream "wooooo!"

I was terribly excited. "Alice, Have you been drinking?" I asked giggling at the thought of Alice driving under the influence. "No silly, I had to drive home, but we will be later, just you and me. So brace yourself because it's going to be fun." She whispered the last part into my ear.

_Oh good gracious lord, what has gotten in to my Alice?_

_This could be fun _

**Please review.!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Date night?" She still had me in her arms it was surprising she could even lift me up because she so small. "Yes, Date night just you and me" she was excited, this much I could tell but there was a twinkle of something else in her eye that I couldn't figure out… joy happiness nervousness? I had no idea but whatever it was it was giving me a weird feeling in my stomach. "What are we going to do?" I asked with uncertainty… this wasn't usually what me and Alice did. We kissed and everything… but most of the time we just watched movies.

"Hmm I don't know… maybe you could sit out here and watch SpongeBob while I cook dinner?" she asked in little fits of laughter. I hit her playfully on the arm. "Shut up! SpongeBob is educational" I was pouting my lips. Frowning. She gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and set me down "Whatever you say babe" she smiled walking out to the kitchen. I walked over to the couch grabbing the remote and turning the T.V on. What do you know SpongeBob is on! I kept it on that show occasionally laughing whenever Patrick did something stupid or whenever Squid ward got mad at SpongeBob.

Honestly this show is great and anyone who doesn't agree with that should be slaughtered. SpongeBob is such a nice person… err… sponge. He cares about other people… err… fish. Never fights with them; unlike some people. Like my parents. Like honestly what is their problem? I did nothing mean to them … and they… they ridiculed me and beat me. Tears were now falling down my face as I thought about my parents. I knew it would only be a short amount of time till they reared their ugly faces back into my life.

Soon the walls started to blur out and I was in a black room my parents flying back and forth. They were yelling at me occasionally trying to hit me… they never succeeded though because it was like I not there because their hands always went through me as if I were a ghost. It still hurt me the fact that I did nothing to them and they still wanted to hurt me. I honestly did nothing to them and they treated me like the dirt under their feet. I don't understand it. What's wrong with me? Why do they treat me like that? I don't get it. I honestly don't.

"Bella?" a voice was calling me. I felt shaking someone was shaking me. "Bella?" a more concerned version of the voice from before beckoned me. I came to my eyes blinking as I realized they were open the WHOLE time. I realized I was shaking and tears were now freely falling down to my face. The remote was now on the floor where I guess I had dropped it grabbing the attention of Alice. She was sitting next to me still in that sexy red dress. She was looking at me and it was obvious she was concerned.

"Bella?" she said softly placing her hand on my lap. "Sorry I-I" I mumbled finding that it was getting harder to form a sentence. "Bella, I understand if you don't want to talk about it… but…" she cut off looking at me expectantly. "I was just thinking about… m parents, about how they-they treated me… and suddenly I was.." I chocked on my own sob at that moment. Alice took her hand and turned my face with it… our faces were now mere inches apart "You were what?" she asked looking down to my lips. It was obvious she wanted to do something else but she was caring enough to see if I was in face ok. This made me love her even more. "I was in this black room. It was all black. I'm sure I was floating in it. Then my parents were running all around me. Like they were judging me… then they started yelling at me and trying to hit me" My voice cracked on the last part.

Alice's other hand… the one that wasn't cradling my face took my hand in my lap and started playing with my fingers. "Bella?" I lokked away at the shelf I had once seen myself get pushed into in one of my dreams. The shelf I had stood against when I watched Alice get killed by my mother. In my dream.

I was seeing it again. As I have for days. I shouldn't be here… risking her life. My parents could find me anytime anywhere, and as a better punishment she could kill Alice… like in my dream. "Bella?" I looked back to her tears now falling down my face again. "Hmm?" I asked looking into her eyes. I couldn't help but think she knew what I was thinking about. "You're thinking about something" she stated "Something that isn't true" I looked back to her confusion clearly marked on my face. "What do you mean?" I asked looking at her. "Bella, why do you think I'm having this celebration night?" she asked smiling. I put my finger to my chin and seriously tried to think about that. "You know I honestly don't know" I said. She then put both of her hands on my face and pulling me in for a kiss. When she was done I pulled back "Alice, what was that for?" I asked.

"The reason I'm having this celebration is because your parents are no longer in this town!" she said now giving me a large smile showing off her pearly white teeth. "Nah, you're just saying that to make me feel better" I said looking down now getting extremely embarrassed over my little attack just now. "No really, I stopped by at your house… and" she then stopped abruptly as if she thought through her words and realized they weren't right. She then seemed to become really fascinated by a loose thread on the couch.

"Alice, you went to my house! Why? What happened?" I asked now concerned. What happened? "I went to your house to speak to your parents" she said guiltily looking everywhere but me. "What for?" I asked. "I was extremely pissed off at them… so I thought I would go down there and talk to them and see what their problem was…" she again abruptly stopped thinking through what she said. She then opened her mouth "I mean" I cut her off "You mean? What do you mean? What did you really go down there for?" I asked she then took my hand in hers again and started playing with my fingers.

"I uhm actually went down there to kill them…" she whispered playing with my fingers and not looking up at me. She WHAT? "You WHAT!" I screamed freaking her out and making her drop my hand. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? IT WOULD HAVE BEEN TWO AGAINST ONE, THEY COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT I WOULD OF DONE IF I LOST YOU... WHAT I WOULD GO THROUGH…" I got caught off by her pulling me into a kiss. She was trying to shut me up! Oh no she DIDN'T.

"Baby its ok… I didn't get harmed… sadly neither did they" she whispered the last part. Her hand was now on the side of my face and she was looking into my eyes I think she was trying to prove what her point was in this. I was still coming up blank. "What do you mean?" I asked. She smiled. "When I got there the door was unlocked so I went through all the rooms and all of them were completely empty" she said. "Bella their gone!" she said more happily.

Gone their gone. What? That's great. Then why do I feel like this? I feel light headed. Like I'm not here.

Alice was calling me but she seemed like she was farther away. I don't like this. The colors of the room were starting to swirl and go around mixing into each other. I felt myself falling and suddenly I wrapped in black.

WHAT THE HELL?

**Sorry, but it's the way this chapter is to end. I will update soon .**


	19. Chapter 19

I was still wrapped up in black. But I could see. Don't ask. All I know is even though I knew my eyes were closed I could see around me… the little parts of this fucked up place that weren't black.

I could hear too. This was the part that killed me the most, Alice. All I can hear is Alice. She's crying over me saying my name and begging me to wake up. I want so bad to 'wake up' and take her hands in my own and tell her everything is ok.

But I don't know for sure if they are. I don't know if I'm dead… I don't feel myself breathing… but I could feel everything else. Like Alice's arms that were wrapped tightly around me as she sobbed. It was horrible.

There was this tightening in my chest that I get whenever I cry and all of a sudden I felt a tear run down my cheek. I wonder if she's seen it. Or if it's really happened.

"Bella?" she asked softly. "Bella baby, you're crying… you're –you're alive!" she said with excitement. I could feel her wipe the tears from her face. Then she pulled apart from me and wiped mine.

I so desperately want to wake up. I can't handle this. I can't handle her pain.

"Bella… Please wake up" she pleaded I could feel her shaking from beside me. "Bella, I wouldn't know what to do without you. You're my whole world… my existence. I-I can't do this without you" she sobbed and started to shake me desperately trying to wake me up. She then started to kiss me all over… my forehead, my cheek, my neck and it felt so good and I was surprised when I felt my fingers twitch.

But she stopped kissing me. I was screaming in my head

"Kiss me, bring me back… I just need you to kiss me baby!"

She didn't though. She started to caress my cheek and my neck. She pulled me into her lap and put her hand up my shirt and started to massage my tummy. It was working just as good as her kisses. It seems this girl was my everything. Literally the life in me.

My hand started moving and after a while I knew I could open my eyes. But I didn't know what I would find once I did. It's one thing to hear Alice in pain… but to see her. It's going to be hard.

I almost feel like staying in her arms just for a little bit so I don't have to feel every bit of pain she had felt just now. It's going to kill me. Without a doubt.

But she had seen me in pain… so I knew I had to do it. I had to open my eyes.

So I did.

I don't think she noticed just yet that I had 'waked up' so I just settled for looking at the wall across from me. She had brought me to our room. We were in our bed. She was still massaging my Tummy. Sobbing like crazy.

I couldn't take it.

So very gently I took my hand and put it up my top and rested it above where hers was one going in circular motion.

Her Movements stopped and she gasped. I took her hand and laced my fingers through hers. She gasped again.

Then she placed her lips on my neck and I shivered.

I turned around in her hold now straddling her. I looked into her eyes and it was my turn to gasp. I knew it was going to be hard, but I didn't know it was going to be this hard.

She was gorgeous of course. But she was in pain. Her face more pale than it usually is… her normally spiked out hair was a mess and it was weird because she was always one for having her hair perfect. Her eyes were sparkling with tears and her bottom lip was quivering causing her chin to shake.

She was crying inside. But she wouldn't let the tears fall now that I was watching her… It killed me.

I took my hand and put it on the side of her face. She gave up then and let the tears fall. I couldn't take it so I pulled myself into her. Burying my face into her neck and sobbing into it.

"Bella?" she whispered. I just kept head buried into her neck. "Bella?" she said more calmly. She put her hand on my arm.

I finally pulled away from her. "Bella, are you ok?" she whispered the tears still falling down her face. I took my thumb and wiped them all a way. "I feel fine…" I said looking into her eyes to see if she believed me.

"You don't sound like it" she said looking down. Thinking her news about my parents being away for good had put me into shock and while it did, I was in no way blaming her. She was my life. I loved her.

"It's just…" I stopped taking her hand and playing with her fingers nervously. "It's just what Bella?" we were looking into each other's eyes now. "It's so h-hard to see you in pain like this" I said taking her face into my hand I kissed her on the forehead. She smiled.

"It's hard for you? Bella I sat here watching you lay there unconscious for hours desperately trying to wake you up… it was so hard for me to watch you there… I thought you were dead" she whispered the last part leaning her face.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to put you through you in any pain… I didn't mean to mess your date night up either" I said yawning. She then giggled a little bit. "That's ok, let's go to sleep" she said pulling me down next to her.

I cuddled up to her and tried to fall asleep and for once it didn't work.

"Uhm Alice?" I asked snuggling into her more. "Yes sweetie?" she said into my hair. "I can't sleep" I said.

She started to run her fingers into my hair. "Hmm, would you like me to sing you to sleep?" she asked. Sing me to sleep? Oh how would I love that? "I would love you to" I said softly she then coughed a little bit and then started to sing a song that I didn't recognize but knew I would love forever.

_If you wait for me_

_Then I'll come for you_

_Although I've travelled far,_

_I always hold a place for you in my heart_

_If you…Think of me_

_If you miss me… once in a while_

_Then I'll return to you_

_I'll return and fill that space in your heart_

_Remembering _

_Your touch_

_Your kiss_

_Your warm embrace_

_I'll find my way back to you_

_If you'll be waiting_

_If you dream of me_

_Like I dream of you_

_In a place that's warm and dark_

_In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart_

_Remembering_

_Your touch _

_Your kiss_

_Your warm embrace_

_I'll find my way back to you_

_If you'll be waiting_

_Oh I've longed for you_

_And I have desired_

_To see your face_

_Your smile_

_To be with you_

_Where ever you are_

_Remembering _

_Your touch _

_Your kiss_

_Your warm embrace_

_I'll find my way back to you_

_Please say you'll be waiting_

_Together again_

_It would feel so good to be _

_In your arms_

_Where all my journeys end_

_If you can make a promise_

_If it's one that you can keep_

_I vow to come for you_

_If you wait for me_

_Say you'll hold_

_A place_

_For me_

_In your heart_

_A place for me in your heart_

_A place for me in your heart_

_A place for me in your heart_

When she was finished I was surprised to find myself crying. The words of the song hit me so hard. But her voice hit the hardest. She had the voice of an angel.

"Alice?" I said "yes?" she asked nervously. "That was the best song I've heard in a while, it sounds so much like us!" I exclaimed. She then giggled "I should hope so" she said "I wrote it for us" (A**/N No she didn't lol. I am in no way trying to take credit for Tracy Chapman's work)** I gasped grabbing her hand and put it to my heart just so she could feel how fast my heart was beating. "You wrote that for us?" I asked her in pure amazement. "Yes, I wrote it last week. I couldn't get you off of my mind… so I just put it together… I was really nervous to sing it to you" she said burying her face into the crook of my neck.

"Well I love it… What's it called?" I asked her. "It's called the promise" she said.

"Well Baby, You're going to have to promise me that every you sing that to me" I said to her taking her arms and wrapping them tightly around me.

"I promise" she stated then I yawned.

"You should sleep now" she said. I nodded now feeling the exaughsten seeping in.

"Ok good night my Angel" I said softly. "Angel?" I nodded "yes my angel, you have the voice of an angel… so you are my angel" I said closing my eyes and going to sleep.

**Sorry for the long time with no updates. I just hope I haven't lost any of you. **

**This chapter wasn't the best, but what can you do. It's still sweet. **

**As for the song that Alice sings to Bella I just wanted to say that I actually didn't write it… it's called: the promise- Tracy Chapman… you can YouTube it if you want to see what it sounds like.**

**I'd advice you did so you can hear it. It's simply a wonderful song. **

**Any Review If you want.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so I have received some very heartwarming reviews that have convinced me to update right now. So here goes… **

Alice was just snoring away besides me, Must of has a hard time falling asleep last night. A lot had happened and if it weren't for her I would have had troubles too. Something about Alice though… she's perfect, my world.

I'm surprised she's with me though. She's beautiful… inhumanly so. Very kind and gentle. Me? I'm plain ol' Bella. Brown eyed, brown haired, dull Bella. In comparison to her I was ugly. But still she loves me! Me! She loves me!

For whatever reason I haven't a clue. I'm not complaining though.

I just hope she doesn't come to her senses and leave me. My chest hurts just thinking about it. I know that when she leaves me… I will be broken.

A sob escapes me as I think my future without Alice by my side. My heart practically burning a hole into my chest it hurts so much.

I know I shouldn't be thinking about this. Alice tells me that it would never happen and that she would love me forever, But I sometimes think about what would happen if things were to change and if she were to leave me.

I would become a wreck. An absolute wreck. "Gosh I'm so pathetic" I mutter shaking my head.

"No you're not" I hear beside me and I jump about ten feet in the air when I realize that it was Alice and that she was no longer asleep. Just how long had she been awake, watching me?

"Alice" I say turning to her to see her cock her head to the side in confusion as to why I am so upset. Her fingers slowly inch their way to my own and when our fingers touch the same electricity shoots up my arm and makes me shiver. She smiles at the reaction she has on me. I get a good view of her dimples.

"Is everything alright?" she asks rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb

"Yes, We really need to talk" I say and instantly regret my choice of words for she suddenly drops my hand and turns away, my hand still tingling obviously missing the touch of Alice.

She sighs and looks down and plays with her fingers. "Alice I" she cuts me off.

"No I understand Bella" she says looking up at me. "You do?" I ask. Her eyes start to water and her bottom lip starts to quiver. It makes me frown. Seeing her like this, makes me see her as someone much younger then what she is. It's like she let down one of her walls and let me see everything that she was. I wanted her to put it back up because all I was seeing was sadness.

She then inches closer taking both of my hands in her own "I'm not ready to say goodbye to you though" She whispers tears falling down her face.

I reach out and wipe them away she backs off as if I shocked her. Taking a much labored breath she turns away crossing her arms.

"Alice?" she shakes her head "Bella you don't know what you do to me…" I move over to her and place my hand on her shoulder she nudges me off.

She turns to look at me. Her jaw clenched and her eyes very hard for the first time since I've known her. She looks very angered. I think she has the wrong idea completely.

"Please don't play with my head. I can't take it" she whispers showing me that she's not as cold as her outer exterior is leading me to believe.

I think about it and realize that she's trying not to look weak. I haven't seen her like this… ever.

"Play with your head?" I whisper

She shakes her head very slowly.

"Alice, I'm Very confused by your actions… and coldness…" I say.

"I'm being harsh? You think I'm being harsh?" she asks in a cold voice that now matched the coldness of her face. "Yes" I whisper looking at her. Determined to find out what got her so pissed off and touchy.

"Such a hypocrite. You're such a hypocrite, I can't believe you" her voice crack and the last part. I glare at her.

"You can't believe me, have you been hearing yourself lately, you're like pmsing major" I had to blush and verbally curse myself for seeming so cliché by the irony of my youthful phrase.

"Oh my god! The teenager has finally shown herself, I was waiting for the day when you would pop up" she says putting her hands to the sky.

I realize now, that this is just something that needs to happen. She needs to get a lot of stuff out, as do I, I know this is going to hurt though.

I need to go with it though. If I'm to find out what just happened.

"Oh and what do you mean by that?" I ask with faked harshness to make it seem like I was in this and didn't see behind the façade of her trying to let go of some extremely repressed emotions, weather they were originally directed to me or not.

"What do I mean? What do I mean!" she says the last part a lot louder and I could see her visibly shaking. Fear hits me because while I might be acting, she isn't. This could get very ugly, very fast.

"I mean, is you always have to act much older than you really are, always have to make it seem like you are much higher than those around you, make you feel better to know you're a lot higher than everybody else Isabella!" she says my last name very harshly, and it draws a line.

I'm no longer acting. This is serious. She called me by my full name which means that by to some extent the invisible bond is severed.

I look at her; she is glaring at me hard. Her face much paler and her eyes a lot colder. Her hands are clenched as fists at her side.

I still have to think about what brought all this on… all I wanted to do was talk.

"Why are you being so mean?" I whisper finally cracking as I allow the tears to fall down my face.

"I can't believe it, you're breaking up with ME and you make it seem like I just broke up with YOU. How does that even work?" she exclaimed shaking with whatever emotion she held in side.

Break up with her? I wasn't breaking up with her. What made her think that? I then think back to how I started this conversation. I gasp loudly and slap my hand to my mouth. Alice looks at me very confusingly.

"Alice?" I ask.

"What?" she says a little harshly.

"Please don't move" she then raises an eyebrow. And I lean into her very slowly; she's watching me very closely which is expected. I take her face into my hands and she gasps her breathing very shaky and she looks down to my lips. I lean in even more my mouth inches away from hers. I move a little closer to make myself comfortable.

When I touch my lips to hers the electricity from before now vibrates in my lips and it urges me on and I start to move against hers our kiss now turning very passionate as my tongue snakes out and licks her bottom lip begging for entrance as I pull her closer. She lets me in and my tongues slips into her mouth as her tongue meets mine and starts to move at its own accord.

I move even closer and settle myself on top of her straddling her. Our kissing becoming very heated. Alice's hands run along my legs which are surrounding both sides of her and I start to grind into her a little bit earning a gasp from her.

I pull away earning a groan. She looks into my eyes her own very lustful.

"Alice, I'm so sorry I made you think I meant something else. I would never leave you… I wanted to talk about my fears of you leaving ME" I say my hand now running up her side.

"Bella, Don't ever do that to me again. You had me scared… I would NEVER leave you!" she whispered

Satisfied I leant into her again capturing her perfectly shaped lips as I sucked on her tongue. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry about all those things I said… I was just angry" she said I nodded. "Alice, just stop talking and make love to me" I said grinding into her. She arched her back and moaned very softly receiving a shiver from me.

She came up and started kissing me very passionately her tongue fighting for dominance. No longer holding back. I groaned and started kissing along her jaw and down to her neck placing soft kisses all along her neck Alice moaned really loudly squirming from beneath my hold.

I lowered ourselves down so I was lying on top of her and started grinding into her while I kissed her.

Her hands gliding along my tummy and I purred into her lips making her sigh as she lifted my top taking it off leaving me in my bra and she groaned and flipped us around.

"You honestly don't know how long I've waited for this" she said very sexily. As she kissed me running her hands up and down my sides. The things this girl was doing to me. She had me shaking.

She was sucking on my neck and I groaned "Aliccceeeee" I whined grinding myself into her desperately needing relief. She giggled lowering herself to my chest area placing short kisses above my bra. I arched my back so she could take it off.

Placing my core very tight against hers. It was so warm…

She quickly took my bra off and I lied back down arched my head back and groaning as blew on my very hard nipples.

"Oh baby, your breasts are making me so wet" she then ran her hand down my tummy and rested it on my throbbing center. "I can't believe you're all mine" she said in an incredibly sexy voice. I arched up into her "yes, all yours. Take me." I begged, she looked into my eyes and moaned. Taking my boob into her hand she started massaging them. I was whimpering now. She then got down and put my nipple into her mouth twirling her tongue around it I moaned shaking. My very shaky hand took one of her hand and put in on my center. The place where I really wanted her.

"Oh Bella, so impatient" she said looking at me and giving me one of her very evil smiles. "Alice please… touch me…" she grinded into me and I lost all control "Spank me… fuck me… do me… I need you" I whimpered.

She then ran her other hand that was once occupied my very acute breast and placed it on the sides of my pants, she pulled them off very slowly and I was shaking. "Baby, please. I need to feel you… inside me" I moaned. She pulled the rest of my pants down and tore my very soaked panties off.

She ran her hands along my lips and I arched into her desperately needing more. She seemed to note my need and ran her finger along my clit. "So wet" she moaned putting her nose to my pussy and sniffing. "Bella you smell divine" she whispered into me. Her tongue darted out and licked my folds. I squeaked. "You like that?" she said into my pussy making me moan so loud. "More" she ran her tongue along my pussy stopping at my hole where she stuck her tongue in and started flicking my walls. I could feel myself coming very close.

"So close' I groaned taking my hand and gently pushing her deeper in side of me.

I closed my eyes as I felt my muscles tighten and I saw colors behind my eyes lids. I was Cumming and Alice was licking it all up.

"Alice, oh baby right there, aww feels so good don't stop!" I screamed as she took both side of my legs to keep me from moving a lot as she licked me up.

"Aliccceeeee" I moaned placing my hand along my tummy where I ran it up to my breasts and starting twirling my nipple in my fingers.

She then came up and started to kiss me and I could taste myself on my tongue.

"Baby you don't know how good you taste?" she moaned into me.

"Alice… I'm going to fuck you so hard!" I moaned flipping her over…..

**So there you have it a lemon. I hope it satisfied you. **

**Because of how much Alice and Bella seemed to like it I imagine there will be a lot more of those in the future. **

**I hope this chapter was okay, I'm not all that good at writing scenes like this. But I had people requesting it so I couldn't deny you. **

**Please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

"I wonder how she's doing" I put the bottle of beer to my mouth and took a swig. "She's probably dead" I said shrugging because it didn't mean a thing. "Yes, probably" she said now lifting the beer to her mouth and chugging the whole bottle. God I love her.

"Don't you ever wonder what exactly going on down there though?" she looked at me prodding me with those eyes of her; I find I could never ignore Renee she's my world. We could have been a happy family. I, Renee, and Isabella… but she's such a selfish fuck up. So I and Renee have to settle for what we have… each other.

"To be honest, I don't. I don't care. But I do know that this is the best thing we've ever done for her, not that I'm glad that we finally did something nice ish. But we left her to herself, if she died… well then fuck her for being a weak ass bitch!"

She seemed to accept this answer as she said "Amen to that" and took another bottle of beer out of the silver bucket we had it in. Opening it she chugged it.

"That's my girl" I said staring in awe at the girl before me.

"You almost ready sweetie?" I called up the stairs the car keys already in my hand as I waited down in the kitchen. "Almost, just need to grab one thing" she said. I smiled as I pictured her scurrying around our room getting all her stuff together.

"What are you smiling at?" I heard from beside me and was satisfied in knowing that she was ready to go. "Nothing sweetie" I said walking with her out to the drive way where both of my cars were waiting.

We had talked about it and come to the conclusion that a teacher dropping a student and picking them up was weird and suspicious. So I gave her the old one that I don't drive anymore since I got the Porsche. She loves it. Possibly even more than me.

We both got into our cars and drove off giving a quick wave out the window as I passed her putting some distance between us.

When I pulled up to the school I got out not waiting for Bella to pull in as that too would be suspicious. Though I would love to wait for her to come in and come out of the car. Hugging her and giving her a kiss before class. But these things were not allowed. So I sighed and went into school and walked to my class getting ready for my first class which unfortunately didn't have Bella in it. She had English, which other then my class was her favorite. Mine because I was in it and English because it was a subject she truly shined in. Gosh sometimes I can't help but smile and be proud of her. She just makes me so happy.

I suddenly started to think about last night. Last night was… something. It was amazing; I'll tell you she has good fingers… and her lips… oh her lips. I close my eyes and sigh only to open them when the bell goes.

Time for my first class.

The morning was boring, other than English it was quite boring. It was lunch time.

I walked to the cafeteria and sat down at a table glancing at Alice on the other side of the room, we were in school so she couldn't just come up to me and speak to me like the couple we are. She had no problem last night though… tee hee.

_Flashback _

"Alice… I'm going to fuck you so hard" I said flipping us around and attacking her lips with my own.

Moving my lips against hers I licked the bottom of her lips asking for entrance she obeyed and I slipped my tongue in her mouth and starting massaging hers with my own.

I ran my hands up the side of her face and knotted my hands in her pixie like hair and deepened the kiss. It was getting really heated. Alice's fingers were running along my tummy I purred into her mouth and she raised her hands to the side of my breast.

I wasn't having it. It was my turn. So I took her by the wrist and pinned her arms above her head. She grunted. I smiled at her. And went back to kissing her leaving her lips and going to her jaw and her neck where she started shaking in my hold "Belllllaaa" she groaned closing her eyes. I left her arms there and ran my hands along her side slowly lifting her hem of her shirt up over her head and I gasped at her tonedness. I was just staring in awe at her.

She was perfect.

"See something you like?" she whispered looking up at me. I smiled "yes, something I love" I corrected her running my hands along her tummy as she arched her head back.

I stopped at her bra reaching behind her and taking it off again gasping at her wonderful chest.

She giggled knowing I was staring at her.

"Cocky lil' thing" I muttered earning a smile from her.

I took her tits in both of my hands and starting massaging them making Alice whimper I then lowered myself down and kissed one of her nipples making her moan.

I took this opportunity to take her pants off, discarding her panties while I was at it. She opened her legs a bit; I put my knee between her legs and lowered myself yet again to take her nipple into my mouth while I massaged the other one with my hand all the while applying pressure to my knee making her groan and shake.

"Bella, I need you" she whispered looking up to me and grabbing my face so she could kiss me.

"Look whose inpatient now" I said rubbing my knee against her core making her move against my knee. She was actually grinding my knee. I stopped and laughed at her.

"Oh you're so horrible" she moaned closing her eyes and sighing. I sat up ready to please her my knee still between her legs, her breathing really shaky. I had to watch her for a minute because she was absolutely gorgeous and she was all mine. All of a sudden she arched herself high in the air. Really getting her with my knee.

"Oh Bella you don't know what you do to me" she moaned coming back down on the bed. Heat all of a sudden when straight to my core.

I took my knee away earning a dissatisfied groan from her till I placed my fingers at the top of her center.

I started to run my up and down her clit.

"Ugh more, Bella, Baby more. Fuck me" she moaned. I was incredibly turned on.

I inserted one of my fingers then started moving around, she was shaking and groaning. I inserted another finger and started to go in and out.

"Bella, harder… faster babe." She groaned taking her hand and caressing the side of my face.

I inserted another one and started moving at a quickened pace groaning because her moaning was making me so hot. I was going faster now she was close.

Her walls were tightening around my fingers.

I took them out and lowered myself so I could taste her.

"Bella, oh yes babe. Lick me. Eat me!" she screamed as my tongue started flicking around her at a fast pace. Making sure I got all of it.

"You liked that?" I whispered

She groaned "Bella I fucking love you!" she screamed relaxing into the bed while I came and snuggled into her side both of naked.

_End of flashback. _

Yes that was a great night.

I looked up again and risked a glimpse at Alice to see that she was smiling at me. Suddenly my cell was vibrating another thing Alice had given me.

Apparently it's illegal for me not to have a phone.

_Hey sweetie _

_**Hey**_

_What you thinking about over there?_

_**Last night… *blush* **_

_Aha, I've been thinking about that all day._

_**Glad you're not the only one. **_

_Yup, I miss being at your side_

_**Me too but it would look suspicious**_

_Tonight we will be together… who knows maybe we can rent a couple of movies_

_**Sounds like a plan**_

_Hee Hee. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long wait. **

We were sitting on the couch in the living room watching mean girls which Alice told me was one of her favorite movies… god she was such a girl.

We just reached the part where Katie had gone to the party dressed as an evil bride thing only to find out it was not a costume party and she stormed off pissed at hell after watching Regina kissing the guy she liked.

I giggled at the stupidness of this movie. Alice stirred in my arms looking at me. "What are you giggling about Baby?" she asks a shiver going through out my body when she called me baby. "I was just thinking about how stupid this movie is" I said frowning when she pulled this adorable panty soaking face. She knows just how to get me.

She leaned up to kiss me capturing my lips gently and sucking my bottom lip into her mouth as her hands roamed down to the bottom of my shirt, the movie officially forgotten.

It seems like after our first time making love we couldn't keep out hands off of each other.

She had her hands underneath my shirt and was taking it off when the Cell Alice had gotten me started to ring.

I sighed and picked it up off the living room wondering who was calling me I hadn't given my number to anyone else.

I flipped it open

"Hello?" I said looking at Alice and realizing she was just as confused. "Bella?" the girl on the other line asked. The fact that she knew my name didn't surprise me because I knew that voice. "Renee?" I whispered and I felt Alice stiffen beside me her face going cold and her eyes going black. "Is that you?" she said. I rolled my eyes. No it was someone else you stupid bitch. Suddenly I felt two arms around me pulling me into herself. Protecting to me as she held me so tight.

"Yes, How did you get this number?" I stated harshly my eyes starting to water as tears started to run down my face. I thought I had finally gotten away from them and now they're calling me? Alice put her hand out and stopped the tears that were running down my face putting her head in my hair inhaling. "I uhm, I just did" she cut off shuffling awkwardly on the phone and I sighed. "Ok, better question. What the fuck do you want?" I said making Alice twitch a bit at my cursing I turned to look at her and smiled at her reassuring her by kissing her lips. I pulled away and she smiled at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you better realize who you're talking to, I am your mother. Better watch that fucking tongue before I come down there!" she screamed and Alice growled. I'm not even kidding she actually growled like an animal. Hearing what Renee said.

She snatched the phone "you better apologize" Renee screamed into the phone and Alice took a deep breath "She has nothing to apologize for" she stated calmly her voice sounding a lot different than her real voice, probably because she had met my parents before and didn't want Renee to recognize her voice. "And just who the fuck do you think you are?" she screamed Alice shuddered accidently turning on the speaker phone so I could hear what was going on. I tugged her back against my hold and kissed her neck.

"I'm someone who loves Bella very much so watch your tongue when you speak to her" she demanded sounding like a monster and not Alice I knew. And while it comforted me that she was being so protective of me she was kind of scaring me. Because she was glaring and her skin was ice cold her mouth pulled into a hard smile her eyebrows knotted together. Looks to kill.

I was shaking. Alice looks down to me concern etched into her face to see the fear in my eyes and she pulled me close and kissed my neck and started rubbing my tummy to calm me down.

I sighed.

"Don't be surprised to find Bella dead with her throat slit" Renee said and hung up and my heart starting racing my breathing sped up. Alice was visibly shaking underneath me with anger and she put my down and walked into the kitchen opening and slamming cupboards doors taking glasses out and smashing them. She was pissed. She screamed then. An ear piercing mind blowing scream and I feared she hurt herself.

I run in to the kitchen to find her crouched on the kitchen floor holding herself together as she sobbed. I walked up to her quickly and she opened her arms allowing me in her hold. Pulling me closer she wrapped her arms around me encircling her fingers so I was locked in her cage. She was holding me tight and it was obvious she wasn't letting me go for a while.

I snuggled into her even more feeling more than contempt to have her hold me for a couple of hours. She hid her head in my hair breathing me in as she calmed herself down.

"Bella" she said in a shaky voice pulling me even closer.

"Alice" I whisper. Placing my hands atop hers.

"I have never been so pissed in my life" she stated going off into her own world.

"If that girl ever comes close to you I swear ill tear her fucking head off!" she said harshly beginning to place kisses all along my neck.

"**Your mine!"** she stated.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, Sorry. For the long amount of time for which I have no updated , I just have no ideas for this story at the time. **

**I am not giving up on this story though, I never would. **

**Its just on pause , because I don't want to write a crappy chapter just because I feel I have to , **

**I will of course write updates soon , just now my writing isn't flowing as much as it used to , hopefully since school is starting back soon I will have more inspiration. **

**Please don't give up on me guys . **

**I need you more then you know. **


	24. Chapter 24

**ok, so it's been a while i know , but i just couldn't find the inspiration till now. **

" you remember that time you asked me to move in with you?" my hand was on her back so it was easy to feel her cringe. "Yes" she muttered. "What's wrong?" she then turned to me her eyes filling with tears, one betraying her and falling straight down her face. i used my finger to whipe it away leaving my hand there. "You didn't want to" she stated. "but i did" i whipsered taking her hands in my own. "you did?" she asked. "More than anything" i whispered leaning over and kissing her on the forehead my lips tingling as soon as they made contact with her smooth skin.

My eyes glazed over as i thought about how much it hurt to tell her no not only once but twice. "I was just scared" i whispered slightly shaking. Alice then pulled me into her arms. "I keep telling you, i can protect you" she then burried her face into my neck sniffing me. "I was more scared of you getting hurt than myself" i whispered. looking down and playing with her fingers while i got myself comfy on our bed.

"What?" she put her finger under my chin and lifted my face so they she could look at me properly. "Why?" she whispered leaning foreword and kissing me chastly. "I was use to it. The beatings. But i , i wasn't used to feeling such strong emotions for another person. I didn't know why, but i felt this ... NEED to keep you protected at all cost." i said snuggling into her arms. "Bella, that has got to be the most sweetest things someone's ever said to me. But i can protect myself and you." "But-" she rolled her eyes. "No buts about it. Don't you understand Bella, sweetie, i would kill for you. Anyone. Doesn't matter who. Point them out and i would take care of them. I love you, you're my world. and every bit of space that surrounds it" she whispered the last part as she got closer and closer with every whispered word. finally her lips made contact with my own and i instantly relaxed giving my self into the kiss i cant get bored of.

I climbed atop her lap as i wrapped my arms around her neck deepening the kiss. running my tongue along her bottom lip. the tip of my tongue tingling the whole way. she let me in instantly massaging her tongue against mine. She moaned into my mouth while i was playing with her hem of her shirt my fingers occasionaly slipping up inside her shirt. feeling the tonedness of her tummy was like a toy store for kids. I started slipping her shirt off.

"Bella, I really want to do that, But i have something else planned for us" she whispered. I stopped looking at her my eyes still burning with lust. She then grinned with amusement. Knowing that she had that kind of effect on me.

"Like what?" i whispered my voice still incredibly husky due to how turned on i was. Seriously if this girl doesn't touch me soon , i'm going to blow up. "Dinner" she stated getting up and holding her hand out for me to take. I did following her down to the kitchen. Sitting on the stool in the kitchen to watch her cook whatever it was she was interested in making me eat.

she was currently bend over looking for pots in the bottom cupboard. I had perfect view of her Ass. I licked my lips at the sight wettness pooling in my panties just from the view. "Hmmp" she muttered turning and glaring at me playfully. "Were you just checking me out?" she asked placing her hands on her hips giving me perfect view of her cleavage.

"Bella, you're doing it again arent you?" she grinned moving and putting all her weight on her left hip giving me a good sight of the curves she had. I then got up and walked towards her placing my hands next to hers on her hips. Now in front of her. she raised her eyebrows in shock at my forewardness. But the truth is i can't really help myself. All i know is i need relief. Relief in Alice.

"Bella?" she whispered looking in to my eyes obviously not sure on what my plans were. I then took my hands and placed them on the counter behind me hoisting myself up on the counter into a sitting position. Once i was nice and comfortable i smiled at her. "What are you doing?" she asked. i just laughed. "Hmmm... Why don't we just find out?" i whispered. "Huh?" she uttered and i then put my legs out wrapping them around her waist pulling her closer.

my hand reaching out and carressing the side of her face. i then leant over putting my cleavage in clear sight as i started to kiss her passionatly. She groaned placing her hands on my sides her hands running up and down as i deepend the kiss.

i then started to place short and delicate kisses along her jaw leading down to her neck. Running up and down her neck my tongue occasionaly flicking out and sliding up her slender neck earning a very satisfyed pur.

When i was done i pulled back and blew on the areas that were still wet from my over eager tongue. She shivered grabbing me and pulling me into another heated kiss while i began to take her shirt off this time with no debate. i chucked on the kitchen table as i my fingers started to tickle her abdomen.

She growled pushing me down and getting on top of me kissing me and ripping my shirt apart. "Awe, Al i liked that shirt" i whined after i stopped kissing her she then growled at me "I don't care, I'll get you a new shirt. Your clothes need to come off." she whispered unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them off leaving me in my bra and underwear.

she then started to kiss me everywhere her hands going behind me to unclasp my bra now taking it off in the front she took my breast into her mouth making me shiver when her tongue flicked out touched my very hard nipple.

I couldn't take this. i need, i need to feel her. "Alice" i groaned earing a moan from her as she continued to play with my breast. "I fucking love it when you say my name she moaned. "Alice, i need you" i whispered.

She lowered her lips to just under my breast and kissing around my abdomen. "hmmm?" she whispered elicting a slew of tingles on my tummy. "NOW" i groaned arching myself up into her arms. my boobs bouncing all the while.

she then took her hand and ran it up the front of my very soaked panties. i groaned. she then went down taking my panties off running her fingers up my slit very slowly. it was torture. She hadn't even really touched me and i was almost ready to cum. "Alice, fuck me" i groaned shooting my head back and rolling my eyes at the obvious need.

She came through sliding one of her fingers into me. while her other hand started to play with my clit. i was shaking now. "more" i whispered. She then slid two more in making a tight fit when she moved around. it was feeling so good i was moaing loudly now. "God FUCK ME" i screamed moving myself against her fingers. she then started thrusting herself into me faster and faster hitting my spot. I was so close.

I think she could tell because while she was still fucking me she bend over and took my clit in her mouth and bit it instantly making me see colors as my stomach muscles clenched. i could feel myself tighten around her fingers as juices flowed out of me.

Alice got down and started licking it up groaning at the taste.

she then got up and lied next to me on the counter for a bit.

"So much for dinner" she sighed.

I shrugged my shoulders.

I then closed my eyes and fell asleep knowing that wasnt the end of was going to be more about this in the morning. That was cool.

I have finally solved my sleeping problems. I found relief.

**What ya think ? more to come i promise . **


	25. Chapter 25

"You realize, you just fucked me on the kitchen counter" She had a smug look on her face... we were still in bliss from last night or we wouldn't of been talking about it like this. I stuck my tongue out at her "Uh if I recall... _you_ fucked me" I said grinning when her eyes darkened when she thought about all the things she did. Honestly the girl is a professional and if I didn't know her so well I would have thought it was her profession.

That's actually kind of horrible of me to think of my girl friend like that. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Alice had her eye brows raised as she looked at me in question, and really I wouldn't blame her for being confused... first we're talking about sex and the next I'm blushing and looking down like I'm ashamed. "What would make you think something was wrong?" I asked stupidly playing with one of the rings on her hand.

I'd have to ask her later what the ring was for... it was pretty.

She scoffed and gave me this look that said don't-play-stupid-with-me. I grinned. It was so sexy when she did that. "Because, you're blushing and looking down as if you're ashamed" she said seemingly pulling the words out of my head. I frowned. How does she do that?

Alice then put two fingers under my chin so she could look at me properly. She leaned forward and placed her lips on mine forcing tingly sensations to go down my spine. "Tell me" she mouthed against me making me squirm... really there wasn't a thing this girl couldn't do.

"No. I really shouldn't" I said turning away from her and staring at a couple of plastic apples Alice had placed in a glass bowl on the table. She sighed. Removing her hands from mine and getting up off the counter.

My face turned towards her frowning. "Alice?" I whispered. She shrugged her shoulders. "You won't tell me so I'm going to get dressed" she said turning around.

I pushed myself up off the counter and walked up behind her grabbing her hand... making her shiver. I smiled at the reaction. Knowing that I could inflict the same feelings in her that she could in me.

"Alice... I don't want you to change... I want you like _this" _I put my hands around her waist my fingers tickling her sides "so you can hold me and be with me" I whispered the last part. Suddenly feeling very weak.

She shook her head. "Bella, I'll never leave you, I'm always here... I just don't like when you keep things from me" I then shivered gulping.

"But it's rude..." I whispered. She just smiled at me.

"How could anything you say be rude?" she asked kissing my nose. I buried my head in her neck and hugged her real tight.

"What was it?" she asked me. She had her nose in my hair as she was inhaling deeply.

"I was just thinking about last night" she nodded her head. "Yes...?" she urged me on.

"And I was thinking about the things you were doing to me" I said. I started to place kisses along her neck earning silent moans.

"And I was thinking that you were so good that it could be your job... and it was rude. And I love you... and you aren't supposed to be rude to people you love" I said the last part really fast as dug myself a safe place deep into her neck as I waited for her to get mad at me.

She only laughed. "Oh silly Bella but that is my job" she said calmly. _Wow what?_ I pulled apart from her instantly so I could try and see if she was lying... nope her eyes were telling the truth.

"What?" This has to be a joke. Surly I know her better than this.

"It is MY job to be THAT good for YOU... and ONLY you" she said leaning to kiss me short and sweet.

I sighed in relief at this... glad that my girlfriend wasn't a prostitute.

"No Alice... It's not YOUR job" I put emphasis on your. She pulled away from me much like I pulled away from her. "I beg your pardon" she said a little harshly in defence.

She thought I was talking about someone else. Thought that I was saying it was someone else's job. I smiled at this earning a cold glare from Alice.

I put my arms around Alice with little restraint.

"It is OUR job to be that good for OURSELVES"

She smiled at this.

"Together" I said

"Together" she whispered.

**And the end... that's it!**

**Hhaha just kidding I can't end it like that ... no this is far from over... review ... tell me what you think.**

**CHALLENGE: WRITE A SCENE THAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT AND I'LL PICK WHICH ONE I THINK IS BEST AND WRITE IT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND GIVE YOU MENTION AND FULL CREDIT FOR... REVIEW WITH YOUR SCENES SO YOU CAN BE WINNER!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Class, exams are coming soon. I hope you're all up on your studies" she looked happy. Proud of her students. But I knew otherwise. She wishes the semester were longer, not for them, but for me. I'm in only one of her classes this year… this one. This means she won't be able to see me much if any during the weekdays. "Don't worry, I'm all up on my sex" one of the jocks in the back shouted pounding fists with one of his buddies. "Ah Josh. Funny. But I should hope if you're to pass this test you're up on all areas of healthy living" she was smiling. It was fake. She absolutely can't stand people like Josh. "Ha ha she just admitted that sex was healthy. That it's healthy. That it's good for you!" the same guy shouted laughing himself to an even deeper stupor. Alice sighed glancing around the classroom before stopping at me.

Her eyes were shiny. Tears. Her emotions were getting the best of her. I felt her pain as if it were my own. I could feel the lump in my throat getting tighter. I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute. Sure when you really thought about it. It wasn't that bad; we lived together. The only time separating us is the six hours needed for school. But when you're used to seeing each other all the time the absence CAN'T go unnoticed.

Of course after I finished thinking about this Alice stopped looking at me. That's when I got an idea and I found my hand raising on it's own accord. Alice looked at me with confusing "Yes Bella?" she said smiling. I could hear everyone moving their chairs closer to be able to hear what I had to say. "Uhm" I looked around nervously at everyone. "Come on guys, give Bells some space" mike said glaring at a couple of people before looking back at me. "Go ahead" he said softly. "Thanks mike" I said looking back at the front desk where Alice was trying to figure what was going on between me and mike. I'll think about that later. "Well it's almost the end of the semester and I'm pretty sure we all like " I frowned at the word since I'm in love with the girl. "Yes, she's hot" with in a second I was turned around glaring at the person who said that. Josh. "Will you shut the fuck up!" I growled.

Everyone gasped Alice included. "What I was saying is we the class should write a letter to the teacher saying what we like about her class and she can write each of us one" I went back to glaring at josh who shrank back in his chair.

"Bella, that's a great idea!" Alice beamed. I blushed. "I want everyone to get out a piece of paper and write me an appropriate letter" she looked at me when she finished. She'd rather my letter be anything but appropriate.

I got out my paper and started writing the letter.

...

Class was just about to end and I was packing up to leave Alice's class when mike grabbed my arm. I screamed when he touched me. Backing up against my chair. Alice's head snapped up and she started glaring at mike. I looked at her nodding to let her know I was ok but she didn't stop glaring. "Bella sorry" mike was string at the floor. "No it's ok" I started playing with my fingers. "I was wondering … if you wanted to go out with me" we were the only students left in the class. I could feel Alice burning holes in the back of his head with her eyes.

"Uhm sorry mike. I'm not interested" he shook his head as if he didn't believe me "It's your dad, he doesn't let you date right?" I could feel my eyes glisten with the mention of my nasty dad. "My dad… my dad's" a tear ran down my face. Alice frowned at me from behind her desk. "He's dead" I said.

I didn't give him any time to reply and ran out of the class. I found myself running out of the school. Forgetting about my next class completely.

When I found my truck I jumped in and headed home. Waiting in the living room for Alice to be home. It was a while away but I didn't care. I'll just sit here and wait.

…

A.P.O.V

"He's dead" Bella said. She then ran out of the class as the tears started to rocket down her face. I could feel my heart break. She was doing so well. Then this happens. Mike had just walked out of the class when the next one filed in taking their seat and staring at me. I went through classed with a daze.

…

C.P.O.V

"You're what!" Renee was looking down nervously. "I'm-I'm pregnant" the tears started to fall down her face. "But how? I thought you weren't able to have any more kids?" how does this make sense? We JUST got away from Bella and now we have to deal with this?

"I thought so too" she sobbed.

WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?

**HAhah I have a few ideas up my sleeve. Not sure what to do with them … **

**Review please.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

**It's 2012. Fanfiction is telling me I havent updated since 2010... I am so sorry, I hadn't realized I left this story so long... I love this story... because, well I just do... I just hit a block and didn't know what to do next. It's no excuse, I've probably lost a whole bunch of readers, but for the ones reading this if there are any... please forgive me? **

"Bella, what are you doing here... I don't believe you're in my class" she sounded stern and the look she was giving me said to anyone else she was annoyed. That was how she wanted to come off to her other students... as if she treated me no different than any one else in the class. When really she didn't consider me as one of her students... I was her world, as she had told me on more than one occasion.

The new semester had started so I wasn't any of her classes, so I didn't get the chance to see her much outside of our home. So I had jumped at the chance at taking a yellow sticky tape note to . It was written out by my annoying english teacher. He had the nerve to staple the thing shut. Which had aggravated me to no end... so I got rid of the staples and read.

_Dear, Alice,_

_I hope it's ok that I called you that. We're all buddies at the school right? Anyone, I couldn't help but realize that you never mention yourself having a partner, I was wondering if you wanted to go out saturday night, My treat. _

_Sincerly_

_Jeff Moron._

Yes his last name is actually Moron. Funny right? I didn't really have the time to laugh. I was pissed off. He was making a move on my woman. I had half the nerve to throw it in the trash and never give it to her, but then I never knew if he would bring it up in the staff room, or one of the staff meetings. So I thought it would be better to get it out of the way and give it to her, see what her reaction to it was. I fully intended to stand there until she read it.

I was a little nervous that she would agree. I mean she said she would always want me and nobody else... but how much of one person can you take before you go crazy and need to get out of the house?

" asked me to give you this" I said glaring at the yellow sticky note that would of been other wise innocent if not for the messy writing on it. She looked at it and then stepped closer. "This used to be stapled together, did you open it?" she asked frowning at me. I don't know what for, we were together for fuck sakes. Didn't the 'What's mine is yours' rule apply here or was that only for marriage? whatever.

"I might have glanced at it" I whispered staring at the floor.

"Bella, this was for me to read, not you" she frowned at me. she fucking frowned at me.

"Well I'm kind of glad I read it, because what you choose to do, has to do with me anyway" I muttered low enough so she was the only one who heard me, secrecy was a big must for our relationship, saying as I was dating my teacher.

She shook her head and lowered her head to read it, squinting her eyes. I smiled because it appeared I wasn't the only one having problems reading his messy hand writing. but when she finally was able to read it and take it in she frowned and looked up at me, she said one moment and pulled out her phone and started texting someone. My blood was boiling.

Was she texting him right in front of me! How the fuck did she have his number? My body went numb and my chest was aching. She was going to pick him over me, the girl she was currently living with. I couldn't handle that.

"Bella you should go back to your class" Alice stated as if she didn't just write to moron right in front of me, I rolled my eyes and walked out slamming her door. I was going to get into shit later on tonight for causing a distraction to her class with that door but at the moment I didn't care. She said yes to him right in front of me. What the fuck?

What time does this class end anyway? Is it even worth it to go back? maybe I should skip out for the rest of the class.

I pulled out my cell phone, and checked the time but noticed I had a text message from Alice.

**Please have more faith in me sweetie, I was texting my mother. I would never go out with him, I have you... that's all I'll ever need and more baby. I love you so fucking much... but you're going to pay for that act you pulled with slamming my door... Looks like I'm going to have to punish you later... ;P - Alice. **


End file.
